Flash
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sesshomaru is a teenager who just moved to a new town. He thought he had finally gotten away from the hell his old school brought him...turns out he was wrong. InuSess
1. Chapter 1

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Hello everyone. For a while now I've been thinking about rewriting "Ugh! Another High School Drama." Well…this would be it. I'm changing things around. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are switching places and it will be written in third person. No, eh, other content will really be changed. Just minor things to make sure it makes senses.

_I am NOT discontinuing the original "Ugh! Another High School Drama."_

I will continue to update that one once this story is caught up. I think it will be easier for me to write new chapters if Sesshomaru is the main character. I will be updating both at the same time (once caught up) so yeah. Hope I'm not confusing you?

Um, if you don't know what I'm talking about then…nevermind. Just read this like any other story then. ^_^

_Thoughts __**Flashbacks 'Thoughts in Flashbacks'**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no profit from this

* * *

**Flash**

The alarm shrieked at 6:15 in the fucking morning. Today was Sesshomaru's first day at a new school. It was the beginning of second semester but his parents had insisted on leaving to a different town. This was the second time in a year they had moved.

He wasn't looking forward to this day at all. His last school…he didn't have the greatest experience. And that was putting it mildly. The reason for that was because he was gay. That had caused a lot of problems. He still hoped that this school would be different though.

"Sesshomaru! Wake up!" his mom called. "You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Of course not," Sesshomaru grumbled before getting out of bed.

He went into the bathroom and started the shower. After taking off the clothes he had slept in, he stared into the mirror. He looked at his body, at the scars. He quickly looked away before thoughts on how he got them plagued his mind.

He jumped into the water and got himself clean. After, he went back to his room and picked out an outfit. A pair of tight dark jeans, a lime green shirt, and a black jacket. He combed his long white hair then put on the bracelet he had owned for years. It had six links, each one a color of the rainbow. It was his way of showing who he was to the world. He walked downstairs when he was finished.

"Bye, Sesshomaru. Have a nice day," Kimi said to her son and smiled.

"Thanks, bye," he said back then left.

He walked to school because his family only lived a few blocks away. He was almost late since he had trouble finding the classroom once he got to school. _I must look like an idiot._ He was just standing up in front not knowing where to sit.

"You can sit with me," he heard someone say.

"Oh, thanks," he muttered to the stranger as he sat down.

"Hi. My name's Rin."

"Hello. I'm Sesshomaru."

"You must be new here."

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool. I'll show you around if you want. It's probably tough not knowing anyone."

"Alright, thanks."

They had next period together too. She introduced him to her friend Jaken and her boyfriend Kohaku. Sesshomaru sat with all of them at lunch.

"So, Sesshomaru," Kohaku started. "Why'd you move here?"

"My dad wanted to," he told him.

"Oh. Sucks you had to leave midway into the school year."

"Eh, it's not too bad. I came here from Shikon. Last summer I moved there from Lancaster."

"You moved twice?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. But I don't mind coming here because…well, a lot of kids in Shikon didn't like me."

"Why not?"

He shook his wrist with the bracelet at them. "Because I'm gay."

"That's just awful. You shouldn't see too many idiots like that here. See that guy over there?"

He looked to where she was pointing. He found himself now staring at a very attractive boy.

"That's Inuyasha. He's gay too. Everyone knows but he rarely gets problems for it."

"Oh, that's good people aren't assholes about it." Sesshomaru was glad for some reason that Inuyasha was gay too. He frowned though. "Who's that guy with him?"

Sitting next to Inuyasha was a short boy with light brown hair. He looked like he should have been in junior high not high school.

"On his right? That's just his friend, Shippo."

"Oh, I thought he was his boyfriend or something."

"Shippo would never have a chance with Inuyasha," Jaken suddenly said. He was embarrassed when everyone looked at him. "Besides…he's straight."

"Oh, great," Kohaku then sighed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around. A few people were walking towards them.

"That's Naraku," Rin whispered. "He and his friends are the only ones around here who will give you trouble."

"Fantastic."

"I couldn't help overhearing that the new kid here is gay," Naraku said in a loud, mocking voice. "Is that right?"

"Nar-" Sesshomaru's new friends started saying.

"It's okay," Sesshomaru said. He stood up and glared at the black-haired teen. The people around them were staring. Then Sesshomaru raised his voice. "Yes, I am gay. Got a problem with that?" He could see Inuyasha from where he was standing and he was watching the scene along with the rest of the school.

Naraku smirked. "I was just wondering," he said in a fake innocent tone. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Hn."

He turned and left with the two girls he was with. Sesshomaru sat back down and everyone else returned to their own conversations.

"Sorry about him…" Rin apologized.

"Don't be," he told her. "Who were those girls with him?"

"Them?" Jaken practically spat. "The one on the right was Tsubaki and the one on the left was Kikyo."

"You say that with such disgust."

"They're bitches and the majority of the school agrees."

"Oh."

"Trust us, most people here are nothing like those guys," Rin said.

The bell rang and they stood up to go to class. Sesshomaru heard Naraku's loud mouth. He sighed at the thought of him and walked to his next class. No one else he knew had class with him so he was alone. He was a bit early when he got there so he just took a seat up front. Much to his dismay, when the rest of the students came in Naraku was among them. He grinned wickedly at Sesshomaru, which the boy tried to ignore, but then he and his friend sat directly behind him.

"Hey, new kid," Naraku sneered. "I'm talking to you."

Sesshomaru turned around and met his stare with a glare of his own. "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"I just wanted to know your name."

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh. And I don't think you've met Hakudoshi here, have you Sesshomaru?" His friend just raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

Sesshomaru faced the front of the room again. He didn't talk to the other teens for the rest of the period but he could hear them whispering and laughing. When class was over Sesshomaru bolted out before Naraku could say anything. He walked alone to his last class but was glad when he saw Rin in there. He sat next to her in the back.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," she greeted.

"Hi," he said back.

"You've almost survived your first day."

"Yeah, and it's been…eventful. Naraku was in my last class."

"Really? Did he do anything?"

"No, not really. He and his friend were just laughing the whole period."

The class settled down. It was pretty full. There was an empty seat in front of Sesshomaru and another one in the very front of the room. After a few minutes the door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was and saw Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched as he strode in.

"Late as usual, Inuyasha," the teacher said annoyed. "Maybe I'll start lowering your grade."

"Go ahead," Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshomaru kept watching until he realized where Inuyasha was going to sit…the seat right in front of him. Inuyasha caught him staring. Sesshomaru nearly blushed as a slight smile tugged at Inuyasha's lips. Then he sat down and faced the teacher.

Rin nudged Sesshomaru's side to get his attention. "I saw you staring. Think he's cute or something?" she joked quietly enough so only they could hear.

"No," he lied.

"Ah, I see. That's just the way you look at everyone."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but she simply smiled. The rest of class breezed by and then the bell rang. Sesshomaru's first day was over. He and Rin left then met up with Jaken and Kohaku.

"How do you like it here so far, Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked as they all walked home.

"Besides meeting Naraku…it's pretty decent," he answered.

"I can't believe him," Rin growled. "Just because you're gay he thinks he can be a total jerk."

"Whatever. I don't care what that bastard says." He stopped walking. "Well, this is my house."

"Alright. Bye, Sesshomaru!" they said.

"See you guys tomorrow."

He went inside and was greeted by his mom.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?"

"You know what."

"Today was fine. I actually met a few people." He decided not to mention Naraku since it would only make his mom upset.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie."

"Yeah, I have homework to do though so I can catch up with the class. I'm gonna do it in my room."

"Alright."

He stayed there the rest of the night to avoid his father when he came home. The man wasn't very loving to his only son and lately it had only gotten worse. Inutaisho had enjoyed living in Shikon. Sesshomaru had been lying when he told his new friends he moved because of his parents. The real reason they had moved was because of Sesshomaru…

"No," the teen whispered to himself. _Don't think about it, don't think about it._

That part of his life was over. He was in a new town that seemed a lot better than Shikon. And he had even met a few nice people. Naraku and his friends weren't too much of a threat. Sesshomaru had dealt with worse people before. _No._ He cleared the horrible thoughts forming in his mind and looked at the clock. It was already past midnight.

_Guess I should get some sleep…_

* * *

Chapter one done! Oh, did you guys know?? They're continuing the Inuyasha anime! It's called Inuyasha: the Final Act and the first four episodes are up online (they were fucking awesome). However, it's in Japanese with English subtitles. Join me in bitching and whining to have them make it dubbed in English. Because if I wanted to read, I would have picked up a damn book. XD


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews so far. ^_^ Welcome to chapter two…

* * *

Chapter Two

It was time for day two. Sesshomaru woke up and got dressed before going downstairs. He sat in the kitchen to eat since it was still early. Rin was coming to get him so they could walk to school together.

"Morning, Sesshomaru," Kimi smiled.

"Morning," he said.

Then _he_ came. Inutaisho walked in and sat across from Sesshomaru. He said nothing and it was quiet. Kimi was the one to break the silence.

"You didn't really tell me about your day yesterday," she told her son.

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"Only that you met some people."

"Mhm."

"Oh, stop it. Tell me about these people you met."

"Fine. I met this girl named Rin and these two guys, Jaken and Kohaku. They were all really nice and everything. I have a few classes with them. And…yeah, that's pretty much it." His father grunted. "What?"

"Why do you always wear that damn bracelet?" he growled.

"Because I like it," Sesshomaru answered defensively.

"Do you like getting made fun of?"

"What a stupid question."

"Don't smart off to me."

"Hn."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. If you go and announce it to the world then people are only going to laugh at you. And there is no way in hell we're moving again because of you!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimi hissed at her husband. "Stop!"

"No, Kimi. This boy needs to learn," Inutaisho nearly yelled.

"Fuck this. I'm going to school," Sesshomaru said coldly. His father was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Rin's here. Bye." Sesshomaru was grateful she arrived when she did.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed.

"Hi, Rin," Sesshomaru said with a smile. On the inside he wanted to scream though.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on."

When they were almost at school Rin asked him something. "Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Was someone yelling at you when I went to your house?"

Sesshomaru became nervous. "Uh, no."

"Really? I could've sworn…"

"Well, actually my dad was kinda mad because I…forgot to do my chores yesterday." _What a lame lie…_

"Oh. Yeah, my parents are like that too sometimes."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed with relief. He had no desire for her to know about his home life, or past for that matter.

She didn't bring it up again and the pair went to class. It was a peaceful day until it was time for Sesshomaru's math class, the one with Naraku. The crimson-eyed teen sat next to him again but Sesshomaru tried to ignore him.

"Okay, class!" the teacher announced. "We're doing an activity that I'll split you into pairs for." He walked up to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…you'll be with Naraku."

The boy cursed his luck. _Son of a bitch._

"Hehe," Naraku laughed. "Come on, Sesshy. I don't bite."

"Don't call me that," Sesshomaru barked. He picked up his stuff and sat next to the bastard.

"Ooh, so grouchy."

"Shut up." _Please, let class go by quickly._

"Why do you hate me so much?" Naraku pretended to be hurt.

"I'd appreciate you not talking to me."

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that."

Then he did something completely unexpected. He suddenly grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist and pulled him close. Sesshomaru desperately attempted to get away.

"Why are you struggling?" Naraku whispered in his ear. "I thought you liked this kind of thing."

"You bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled and pushed him.

Naraku fell out of his chair as Sesshomaru stood up. Every student was staring at them.

The teacher was furious. "Sesshomaru!" he shouted. "What was that about?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the floor. He was too embarrassed to say he had been grabbed around the waist. "I don't tolerate this kind of behavior. Sit outside for the rest of class. You can get your things when the bell rings."

_But Naraku was the one who touched me first._ Sesshomaru didn't bother arguing though.

Naraku smirked as the boy left the classroom. Sesshomaru walked around campus until class was over. He darted back in the room to get his things then left without glancing at Naraku.

He told Rin what happened once he was in his last class. She was surprised. Inuyasha wasn't there even though Sesshomaru had seen him at lunch. _Probably ditching._ After class the two met up with their other friends to go home.

Once Sesshomaru reached his house he separated from his friends. The house seemed empty when he went inside.

"Anyone here?" Sesshomaru called out. There was no answer so he just headed for the stairs. He spun around quickly when there was a sound behind him. His father was standing a few feet away and looked angry.

"What's your problem?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Two days!" Inutaisho yelled. "Two days and you're already causing problems! Your teacher called saying you shoved some kid to the floor and that he had to kick you out."

_He actually called…?_ "That guy deserved it."

"We moved here so you could get a new start yet you're starting fights? Damn it, Sesshomaru! Haven't you caused me enough trouble?!" He stepped closer to his son.

"You trouble?! Do you remember what I had to deal with in Shikon?!"

"Just because you couldn't handle a few remarks from kids at school we had to up and leave the city! What kind of son did I raise? Some overly sensitive little bitch."

"You know damn well it was more than a few remarks! You asshole!"

Inutaisho slapped his son hard across the face. Sesshomaru backed a couple steps from the force of it.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Don't try me or there will be a lot more than that."

Sesshomaru stared at him while holding his stinging cheek. Turning on his heel, he ran to his room and locked the door. He fell onto his bed and felt his eyes burn. He didn't bother holding back and cried tears of hurt and rage. He almost couldn't believe that Inutaisho had hit him. He yelled at him plenty but never did he smack him like that…

Inutaisho had known what happened in Shikon. Even with that knowledge Kimi still had to convince him to move. The memories of that day crashed around violently in Sesshomaru mind. He didn't know what to do.

_I could do what I did in Shikon. No, it's better not to…_

Later on he heard his mom's car pull up. He didn't leave his room to see her. Around nine there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. He already knew it was his mom since Inutaisho would never go to his room, let alone knock.

"Hi, sweetie," Kimi said.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Nope."

"How was your day?"

"Didn't _he_ tell you?"

Don't speak of your father with such a tone."

_Why not? He doesn't deserve better._ "Well, didn't he?"

"…Yes. Sessh, it's not like you to do that. Did that boy do something to you?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. You're my son, of course I worry."

"It's fine. It won't be like Shikon."

"Alright, if you say so. How was the rest of you day?"

"It was okay. Just hung out with my friends."

"Good. I'm happy you made friends and so quickly too." She smiled and gave him a hug.

_Yeah, things here will be different._ He could only hope that different would also mean better.

* * *

Wow, I never noticed before how short these chapters were. =/

**Sess101:** Yes, I highly recommend everyone to check the new anime out. The other updates for my stories will still be a while. v_v But I am working on a new NarSess one-shot. It's gonna be a long one too. Thanks for the review, dear. Oh, I'm curious about something. Why don't you have an account here? Just wondering because sometimes I like to directly reply to my anon reviewers. ^_^

**God of Insanity:** Hehe, 'fun' this shall be. XD I'll -probably- get chapters out for this story a lot quicker than my other ones. My main focus right now is this new NarSess one-shot I've been working on

**DarkAngelJudas:** Thanks for the review! ^_^

**sessinulover:** Haha, yeah, I only like writing if it's from Sesshy's pov. Anyone else and I'm just like 'bleh.' The only thing I don't like about the anime though is that it isn't in English. Hoping they get on that…

**LordOfTheWest:** Hehe, yeah, Sesshy is gonna be in for a hell of a ride. And Inuyasha will appear next chapter. =)

**katzeiason69:** Thanks for reviewing!

**ResseCullan01:** ^_^ I'll try to have chapter three up in the next day or two


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Hello. I don't have much to say except this. 'Skepticisms' is the longest word that alternates hands when typing

* * *

Chapter Three

It had been about a week and a half since Sesshomaru came to that new school. It was Friday now. He, Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken were all sitting down together at lunch.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" Kohaku asked.

"What about a movie?" Rin suggested.

"Fine," Jaken agreed.

"Eh, I guess," Sesshomaru said even though he wasn't in the mood for a movie.

"Oh, can I come?" they suddenly heard. It was Naraku. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. "I'll take that as a no from you, Sesshy."

"Get the hell out of here," Sesshomaru snarled. "And take your bitch with you." He was referring to Kikyo who was standing next to Naraku.

"Don't talk like that about my girlfriend!" he roared. Then he pushed the golden-eyed teen.

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru went to punch him but hands quickly grabbed him.

It was Kohaku. "No, Sesshomaru! He isn't worth it!"

"Let me go!" he yelled. He was desperately trying to get to Naraku but Kohaku had a firm grip on him. The bastard laughed.

"Well, well. See ya later, Sesshy," he snickered. He and Kikyo walked away.

Kohaku let him go once they were out of sight.

"Why'd you do that?" Sesshomaru asked him. "I could've easily taken him on."

"I know you could have," he said calmly. "That's not the point. The last thing you need is to get in trouble over Naraku."

"Thanks but I don't need you to look out for me." Sesshomaru let it go though. The bell rang and he went off to the class he shared with Naraku and Hakudoshi. He made sure to sit away from them like he had been for the last week. That didn't stop them from pointing and glaring at him though.

He wasn't paying attention to the teacher. Instead he was actually thinking about Inuyasha. Everyday in their last class he would come in, wink at Sesshomaru, then sit directly in front of him. The two hadn't actually talked though. Rin urged Sesshomaru a couple times but the boy still didn't.

_What would I talk to him about anyways? I don't want him to think I'm some boring weirdo._ Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!"

"Huh?" he grumbled coming out of his trance. The teacher had been trying to get his attention.

"Can you repeat a word I just said?"

"It had to do with numbers or…something like that," the teen said lazily.

His attitude infuriated the teacher. He already wasn't liked that much by him since Sesshomaru slacked off and didn't pay attention.

"Sesshomaru, stay after class. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Alright." Class continued and when the bell rang, he stayed until the other students left.

"Once again you are proving to be a problem…" the teacher started saying. Then he went on to tell Sesshomaru how he didn't appreciate it and that he had better see him try harder.

"Yeah, I will," Sesshomaru said when he was done.

He looked at him for a moment. "That will be all."

"Uh, can I have a note? Next period already started."

"No. You should've thought about that before you got in trouble."

Sesshomaru left the classroom. _That asshole. Now I'm going to be really late._

He walked down the empty hallway. Behind him, he heard the door to one of the bathrooms open. The next thing Sesshomaru knew he was being shoved against the wall.

"Naraku!" he yelled but he wasn't alone. With him were Hakudoshi and Bankotsu. _Fuck, I can't take on all three…_

Naraku was inches from his face "You know, it wasn't nice of you to try and punch me at lunch," he whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru spat on him. "You bitch…" He punched the smaller teen in the stomach.

Sesshomaru grunted. He couldn't move since Naraku's friends had him pinned. Naraku took his head and hit it against the wall. He groaned from the pain.

"You fucker…" he mumbled. Then another hit in the stomach, this time from Hakudoshi. His vision was starting to get blurry. _This is just like Shikon…_

He saw Naraku's fist poised in the air. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit that never came. Instead he heard Naraku shout.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Naraku being tackled to the floor. His head hit the ground causing him to be nearly knocked out. Sesshomaru looked at who saved him. _Inuyasha?!_ Inuyasha stood up and glared at the two pinning him. They quickly let go and Bankotsu tried to hit him. Inuyasha got him first though.

Hakudoshi gave them both a death glare but was wise and decided to tend to his friends.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said to him.

"O-okay," Sesshomaru stammered. He and Inuyasha took off before a teacher came.

"You should be more careful," Inuyasha warned.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks. I owe you one. They would've killed me if it weren't for you."

"You don't owe me anything. It was nothing."

"What? Yes, I do." They were almost to class.

"Okay, you know what you can do?"

"Hm?"

"Come to my party tonight. And bring anyone you want." They stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what you can do for me." With that he opened the door and they both went inside.

"Both of you are really late," the teacher snapped. "Where were you?"

"We got lost," Sesshomaru answered casually.

"Mhm," Inuyasha agreed.

They took their seats as the entire class waited for her response. The only thing she said though was to get back to the lesson.

"Hey, why were you so late?" Rin asked.

"Because Naraku and his friends held me up," Sesshomaru whispered.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru explained. She yelled out in surprise when he said Naraku punched him.

"Rin!" the teacher shouted. "I will not tolerate all these disruptions! Grab your things and sit up front."

Rin listened but she horrified by the thought of Sesshomaru getting beat up. The bell finally rang and school was over for the weekend. Sesshomaru was about to go up to Rin but Inuyasha stopped him. He slipped a piece of paper into Sesshomaru's pocket.

"See you tonight," Inuyasha purred. Then he left.

Rin ran up to her friend. She had seen Inuyasha talk to him. "Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He told her everything from getting in trouble last period to Inuyasha and the paper. _Oh, the paper. I forgot. _He pulled it out of his pocket and read it. On it was Inuyasha's address.

"Well, looks like we found something to do tonight."

They told their other two friends about the party but Sesshomaru told Rin not to mention him getting beat up. He didn't want to talk about it. They were all up for going and Sesshomaru was glad. He didn't want to show up alone. They went to Rin's house to pass time. Rin and the other boys were talking but Sesshomaru was lost in thought. He kept thinking about what happened in that hallway.

_I wonder how bad they would've hurt me if Inuyasha hadn't shown up_. He almost shuddered at the thought. _He and his friends are just like the people in Shikon…_

**_Sesshomaru was outside on the field. It was pe. A group of people had formed a circle around him plus a few other guys. They were pushing him back and forth like it was a game of pinball. Everyone was laughing at Sesshomaru._**

_"**I know you were staring at me in the locker room!" one of the guys said then shoved him hard.**_

_"**No, I wasn't!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Sorry, I don't go for trashy boys."**_

**_The guy punched him in the face. It would soon turn into a black eye. After a few more insults and punches, they let him go. But that was mostly because class was over. The white-haired boy changed quickly then went home. It wasn't like this had been the first time he'd gotten beat up. It happened almost daily now. He ran up to his room when he got home and slammed the door. Luckily no one else was home._**

**_He reached into his drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors. He pulled up his shirt and slashed at the skin. It took away all the emotional pain and anxiety. How was it possible for an entire school to be so evil? So evil that they forced him to leave altogether?_**

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kohaku yelled.

Sesshomaru looked up after being so lost in thought. That had been the first time since he moved that he allowed himself to think back to those memories. "Yeah?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Kohaku looked like he wanted to say something about it but he didn't.

"So how exactly did Inuyasha ask you?" Jaken asked, changing the subject.

"Ask me what?"

"If you wanted to go to his party."

"Oh. Um, well he sits in front of me in class and after he said 'Maybe I'll see you tonight.' Then he gave me his address." He didn't want to tell them about the events before that.

"Oooh. Someone's got a crush on you," Kohaku joked.

Sesshomaru blushed. "Uh, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah, we should," Rin said, standing up. "Kohaku, are you driving?"

"Uh huh," he answered.

They left to Inuyasha's house around eight since that was when the party started. Kohaku and Rin were up front, Sesshomaru and Jaken in back.

"Hey," Jaken whispered so the two in front wouldn't hear. "Were you okay earlier?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Back at Rin's you looked really spaced out."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." There was no way Sesshomaru was about to tell any of them the truth.

The car stopped. They had reached Inuyasha's house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I luffs you guys in of course a non-creepy way. ^_^ Hm, let's see if I can post daily for this fic


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Four

They got out of the car and walked towards his house. It was huge. There were a lot of people there and music was blasting. The group knocked on the front door and Inuyasha answered.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," he said.

"Mhm, I brought some of my friends too," Sesshomaru told him.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." He stepped out of the way and Sesshomaru's friends went in first.

"After what you did today, I'd still like to repay you somehow," Sesshomaru whispered to the other teen.

"Hmm, maybe I'll take you up on that."

After that, Sesshomaru joined his friends. They were talking to some guy he didn't know.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. This is Miroku," Rin introduced.

"Hi," the stranger greeted.

"Hi," Sesshomaru said back.

"Yeah," Rin said. "He's the one going out with Sango."

"Isn't that your older sister, Kohaku?"

"Mhm."

They all talked for a while but Sesshomaru decided to walk a little. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink," he whispered to Rin.

"Alright," she told him.

He went to where a few people were and saw what there was to drink. _Eh, beer._ He wasn't surprised though. But he was hesitant in grabbing one.

"What's wrong? This your first time drinking?"

He spun around. Inuyasha had whispered that in his ear. "Hardly," Sesshomaru snorted. "Just wish you had something besides beer."

"Hehe, it was all I could get this time." Then he grabbed one and put it in Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru took a huge swig. It had been a while since he had any alcohol. The white-haired teen had missed it. He finished it quickly then grabbed another.

"I'm gonna give my friends some."

"Okay."

"Wait, come with me." He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and took him to where they were.

"Hey," Sesshomaru said handing them bottles. "Here, it's to lighten you guys up a bit."

They hung out for a few hours. By that time almost everyone at the party was drunk. Sesshomaru was only buzzed though. He had limited himself for a reason.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Remember when you said you wanted to repay me?"

"Mhm."

"Let's go upstairs." Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed him by the hand.

The other boy didn't protest. While they hurried upstairs, he could tell that Inuyasha wasn't all that drunk either. The slightly taller teen opened the door to his room and lightly pushed Sesshomaru in, shutting it behind him. Sesshomaru's body stiffened a little. Inuyasha just smirked at him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Let's have a little fun."

* * *

Really short chapter. =/ I'm gonna try and post chapter five later tonight


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

"We put the sexy in dyslexia."

O_o

* * *

Chapter Five

"I-Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly husky tone.

"Just what exactly do you have planned?" Sesshomaru's body was still tense and he was somewhat nervous.

"Just relax." He came up to the golden-eyed boy and gently stroked his cheek. Sesshomaru could feel himself leaning into his touch a bit. "There you go. Relax…"

He did. Inuyasha gently pushed him onto the bed and sat down. He was slowly moving his hand up and down Sesshomaru's thigh.

"You never answered my question," Sesshomaru told him.

"I know."

"Hey, Inu-"

He never finished that sentence. At that moment, Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's. He didn't react and just let him kiss him. Inuyasha pulled away. "That answer your question?" he asked.

The younger one nodded dumbly. Inuyasha smiled and kissed him again. This time Sesshomaru kissed back. He felt hands gently grab his waist then felt himself leaning back as the other pushed him down. After a while they pulled away again for air. Inuyasha was on top of him now as they stared at each other. The nervousness Sesshomaru had before was mostly gone now. As he gazed into violet colored eyes, he only craved more. Inuyasha leaned down once more, this time sliding his hand down to play with the zipper on Sesshomaru's jeans. They were unable to continue further though.

The door burst open. "The police are coming!" some drunk mother fucker yelled.

Inuyasha got up and Sesshomaru followed. Most of the people at the party were drunk and underage. They ran downstairs.

"Everyone get in either the living room or the backyard!" Inuyasha ordered.

The crowd quickly obeyed and soon the front yard was abandoned. Inuyasha turned off the lights and they waited. The cop car drove past the house a few times. It was at least well past midnight. The neighbors had called the cops because of all the noise.

When Inuyasha decided it was safe, people headed back towards the front. The party was ruined now so people started to leave. Sesshomaru sat down and thought about what had happened in Inuyasha's room. He probably wouldn't have stopped anything but he wasn't quite sure what to feel.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He looked up. Inuyasha came and sat next to him.

"Your friends are trying to leave."

They were near the door and all three of them were wasted.

"Ugh, I better leave then. I can't let them drive like that," Sesshomaru said. He was still sober enough to drive. The two boys stood up.

"Yeah, they might get in a wreck. I'll see you at school." Then he kissed Sesshomaru softly and walked him to his friends.

"Bye…yeah, see you on Monday," Sesshomaru told him. Then he turned to Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken. "Okay, you lightweights. Let's go."

They stepped into the cool winter air. As they walked to Kohaku's car, Sesshomaru looked back. Inuyasha was standing at the door. He winked at Sesshomaru then went inside. He couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked them once they were on the road.

"To my house," Kohaku said. "My parents are gone for the weekend so it's only me and Sango."

They arrived at his house and went inside. Earlier that day they had all told their parents that they were sleeping out so no one had to worry about going home. As soon as they got settled they all fell asleep.

--

Sesshomaru and Rin left the next morning. They each went home to change then met up a little while later. They decided to just take a walk in the park.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Can I ask you something?" Rin said casually.

"Sure," he told her. He thought it was going to be about Inuyasha and what they had been doing alone last night.

"How come you never talk about when you lived in Shikon or anything?"

His heart stopped. "I don't know. It never comes up."

"Well, it did now."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm just curious. So why'd you move there in the first place?" She had no idea how much it pained him to talk about it.

_I'll only tell her some of the story. _"Inu-my father wanted to." He berated himself for almost slipping up and calling Inutaisho by his name. "I was born in Lancaster where he was raised. He said he was sick of it there…so he told us to pack up and then we went to Shikon."

"Your mom agreed?"

"Yeah. He wanted to so she just went along with it."

"Oh…I'm sorry. That must've been hard."

"It was."

"You've said before that the kids in Shikon didn't like you."

"Did I…? I meant they hated me."

"Why? Was it all because of being gay?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else which meant he was done talking about it.

"Alright…what about your parents?"

"What?"

"Tell me about them. You obviously want to change the subject so there."

He sighed. She picked the next worse thing. "There's nothing to say. My mom…she's always looked out for me and made sure I was well taken care of. She's sweet and a really good person."

"And your dad?"

Before he could stop himself he snorted, "Inutaisho's an asshole." He almost gasped at his own remark. "Okay, look. My whole life he's been really strict and tough on me. And then he made us move. You can guess what it's like."

Rin looked at me. "Sesshomaru, is there something you're not saying?"

He shook his head. "I'm just mad at him for turning my life upside down. But it did turn out for the best. I'm happy here even if I had to go through what the people in Shikon did. I'm glad I met you and Kohaku and Jaken."

"And Inuyasha."

He smiled. "And Inuyasha."

They sat down under a tree for a little while. He thought about their conversation and was surprised that he had admitted even that much. Hopefully Rin would keep quiet about it though. It was nobody's business besides his own.

* * *

Ugh, I don't understand why these chapters are so short…I mean, yeah I wrote them so I should know but still. =/

Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'd do review replies but I'm about to fall over. Tomorrow I will. ^_^ And I still have stupid work to do for my classes. Ah well, the night is still young! For us west coast folk anyway. =D


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

"Everybody needs to believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer."

Haha, LAME

* * *

Chapter Six

Sesshomaru didn't see any of his friends on Sunday. Kimi insisted that he stay home so he could help her with chores. He reluctantly did so.

_At least Inutaisho isn't here._

He helped her for what seemed like hours. Finally, she said to take a break and he fell onto the couch.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" she asked. "You seem kind of stressed."

_You have no idea. _He had a lot on his mind. Inuyasha was the main thing. Where did Friday night leave them? Both boys knew it would have gone further if it hadn't been for that interruption. And Rin. She tried to pry quite a bit yesterday. Did she know? Could she sense that something with Sesshomaru was off? Maybe it was obvious that he wasn't telling the whole story. The last thing was Naraku. There was no way in hell he'd let Sesshomaru off the hook. After getting his ass beat he was going to want revenge. On both him and Inuyasha. _Guess, I'll find out tomorrow though…_

"I'm fine, mom," he assured her. "Just tired of this nonstop cleaning!"

She smiled. "Please, we're only getting started!"

He groaned as she pulled him back up. Some break that was.

--

He forgot to set his alarm Sunday night. As a result Sesshomaru woke up late Monday morning. He scrambled to take a shower and get dressed since he was running horribly late. He rushed downstairs and discovered his mom wasn't home, only Inutaisho was.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Inutaisho asked coldly.

"Obviously I'm running late," Sesshomaru barked.

"Watch your goddamn tone with me!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Don't you have to work today or something?"

He grinned evilly. "Today's my day off."

"…I gotta go."

"See you after school, Sesshomaru," he said in a mock-sweet voice.

_Guess I'm not going home after school today. _He left the house and went down the driveway. He walked at a leisurely pace. First period already started so there was no point in going to that class. When he got to school he went to the gym and sat in the bleachers. He watched all the students running around the basketball court.

He saw Kikyo. She was talking to some girl named Abi. Another bitch of course. He searched for other people he knew but there was no one important. The bell rang and he went to class. When he got there he saw Rin and Kohaku but no Jaken. They were talking to a girl Sesshomaru didn't know too well. Her name was Kagura.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," they all said.

"Hi. Where's Jaken?"

"He wasn't feeling well. I think he has a cold," Kohaku told him. They talked about the party on Friday but no one mentioned him being gone with Inuyasha.

_Didn't they notice we left? That we went upstairs? _Guess not. He wasn't eager to tell them anyways. By lunch he still hadn't seen Naraku or Inuyasha. Usually he would have by now. He started scanning the area. Inuyasha was probably around but Naraku…he was up to something. Sesshomaru just knew it.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" Kagura asked. She had decided to sit with them today.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said.

"You look like you're searching for someone."

"Oh, uh, no. No one in particular."

"So why weren't you in class this morning?" Rin asked.

"I woke up late."

The bell rang but Sesshomaru didn't want to go to class. However, he picked up his backpack anyways and dragged himself to math. He went to the back where he always sat and put his things down. He looked around to find that Naraku wasn't there. Hakudoshi was but not him. Just as he was about to sit down his teacher called for him.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to sit up in front from now on. Maybe you won't be such a disruption."

"Hn. Whatever," he muttered. He was right near the teacher's desk now. Oh, well. Sesshomaru would try to make him regret it somehow. Class begun and about five minutes later Naraku waltzed in. He was staring straight at Sesshomaru. He had a smirk on his face as he sat down and that made Sesshomaru uneasy.

"Naraku, you're late," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Naraku apologized still smirking. "Hey, everybody. Will the person from Shikon City please raise their hand?"

Sesshomaru froze. _Fuck. Please, let it be just a coincidence._

"Oh, come on," he continued. "Don't be shy."

Everybody looked at the golden-eyed boy in the front. After all, he was the only person who it could have been since he had just recently moved. They already all knew one another. He sank in his seat. Shikon was only an hour or two away. It was close enough for them to possibly know someone from there but he thought it had been far enough. Far enough for him to escape anyways.

_He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he CAN'T know._

"Sesshomaru, why are you afraid to tell people where you're from? I know you use to live in Shikon. Even it was only for a few months."

Sesshomaru could barely breath at this point. What were the chances of Naraku knowing someone from Shikon? And what were the chances of that someone knowing him?

"Okay, so I used to live there. What of it?" he snarled. Much to his satisfaction, he was able to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Do you really want me to tell everyone what happened there? Because I know, I know about everything."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru stood up quickly. He wanted to punch him.

"That's enough you two," the teacher finally interrupted.

He started to sit down again but Naraku just wouldn't quit.

"Oh, Sesshy. I almost feel sorry for you. I mean, when I heard about all those kids beating you up all the time…and all the name calling. I'm surprised you didn't just jump off a building." Everyone gasped.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard…" It was getting harder and harder to keep control of himself.

"You were never liked. By anyone. Hell, there were rumors that your own parents hated you."

He couldn't take it anymore. With each word Naraku spoke, a flood of memories came rushing back. The painful memories Sesshomaru had so successfully suppressed were finding there way back into his mind. It felt like it was just yesterday he was getting beat up by a group of guys from Shikon.

"I can't imagine what they said in the locker rooms..."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru screamed. Then he grabbed his stuff and ran to the door. He didn't care what the students would say, he didn't care if he got in trouble. He just had to get out of there.

_That mother fucker! _He ran out to an abandoned hallway and collapsed to his knees. _Those times are over! Forget them! _He couldn't though. They haunted him like a ghost. He was going to get Naraku back. That bastard was going to pay dearly for this. Sesshomaru stayed on the ground absorbed in thought. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and jumped.

"It's okay. It's just me," he heard.

"Inuyasha?" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around because I ditched class. What happened to you?"

He stared into his violet eyes. Then he did something he rarely did in front of anyone. He burst into tears. Inuyasha embraced him in a tight hug. He didn't ask any questions, he just held Sesshomaru. Finally he started to calm down. Inuyasha brushed the last of his tears away with his hand. They sat down against the wall but Inuyasha still kept an arm around him. He was waiting for the younger teen to speak.

"It was Naraku," Sesshomaru began. "He came into class and started saying all these things…"

"What things?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Things about my past." He skipped on the details. "I don't know how he found out though…" Sesshomaru was still very upset. He put his head in his hands.

"I'll get back at that bastard for you if you want. Who the fuck does he think he is?" Then he put his hand under Sesshomaru's chin and made him look at him. Inuyasha was sincere, he wanted to protect him.

His whole life Sesshomaru had to defend himself against everyone but here Inuyasha was offering to help. Someone actually wanted to help. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru…" He looked at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him.

They were like that for a little bit then he brushed his tongue against Sesshomaru's lip. He gasped and Inuyasha took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. He explored every bit of him. Sesshomaru moaned into the kiss.

They were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat.

They pulled away at the noise, panting slightly. A couple people were looking at them. One had made noise to get their attention. Apparently they weren't enjoying the show the two boys were giving them.

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together. Then they smiled at each other and continued on.

--

Sesshomaru felt better after being with Inuyasha. They walked to their last class together. On the way they were thinking about how to get Naraku back. They hadn't come up with anything good enough yet. They went inside and took their seats.

"Hi," Rin whispered. The teacher was talking.

"Hey," he quietly said back. He decided not to tell her what happened with Naraku. She would ask a lot of questions unlike Inuyasha who didn't pressure him at all.

"Sorry, I can't walk home with you today. I have to go with my little brother to his soccer practice."

"Oh, okay. I wasn't planning on going home anyways."

"Why not?"

He hesitated at first but then said why. "Because Inutaisho's there."

"And you don't like being around him."

"Yeah. At least when my mom isn't there. When she is, he's somewhat tolerable." He didn't tell her much more about it. They chatted until the bell rang.

"Bye, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

She left and Inuyasha walked up to him.

"Hey," he smiled. "Care to hang out right now?"

"Mhm, sure," Sesshomaru told him.

They walked out to the parking lot. Inuyasha led him to a black truck and they got in.

"Where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm. We could go to the mall, we could go to my house-"

"Is anyone home at your house?"

"Nope."

"Let's go to your house."

Inuyasha smiled mischievously and they sped off. Once they got there, they didn't go inside at first. They sat outside in the front lawn.

"Sesshomaru…what exactly did Naraku say to you?"

"Umm…h-he-" Sesshomaru stammered.

"You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to, I understand."

_Should you tell him? No, then he'll hate you just like everyone else did._ Sesshomaru was afraid if he said anything then Inuyasha would think him unlikable like all the kids in Shikon did. "You'll probably hear about it tomorrow. Between him and my math class, I'm sure they told the whole school."

"Not necessarily-" Sesshomaru looked at him. "Okay, they probably did. So what though? Naraku can go straight to hell."

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

"Course I am. If he fucks with you then just give me the word and I'll kill him. Not literally of course…" He winked and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You're one of the only people who's ever actually offered to help. I'm used to doing things alone."

"It sounds like this has happened before."

Sesshomaru decided to open up a little. "In my old town I used to get made fun of a lot."

"Why would anyone pick on you?"

"Because I like other guys."

"Oh. Yeah but you don't have to be alone anymore." He pulled Sesshomaru close to him. "You have me." For the first time in his life Sesshomaru no longer felt so lonely.

"That really does mean a lot."

"Sesshomaru…you have me now. We'll take down that bastard together. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great to me."

After he said that he pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru let him into his eager mouth. They fell back onto the grass and Inuyasha pulled himself on top of the younger boy. Sesshomaru didn't want to be anywhere else. He was perfectly fine with where he was and whom he was with.

* * *

Yay, finally a chapter that reached 2000 words!

**Sess101:** Haha, I know, right? I'm in the mood to fuckin party. XD Yeah, damn cops ruin everything. Hehe. Naraku will cause Sesshomaru more trouble? Mm, you could say that…

**ResseCullan01:** Hehe, yeah, chapters for this will come out pretty quickly. Haha, thanks, man!

**LordOfTheWest:** Only for this story. Now…if I could only update my other stories quickly! Thanks for reviewing. =)


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

So how was everyone's Halloween? Hope it was better than mine. I wanted to go out and get drunk but yeah…didn't happen

* * *

Chapter Seven

After they made out in the grass they went inside Inuyasha's house. Nobody was home just like he had said. They went upstairs to his room.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who else lives here?"

"Well, actually it's only me and my mom."

"Oh." He didn't want to ask about his father but Inuyasha volunteered the information.

"My dad walked out on us when I was really young."

"That must be tough."

"Eh, well, it's easier not to miss something when you never knew it in the first place."

He acted as if it didn't bother him but Sesshomaru could see that it did. The front door suddenly opened.

"Guess my mom's home…" Inuyasha said while getting up. "Come on. Let me introduce you to her."

"Yeah, okay."

They went downstairs to find Inuyasha's mom reading through the mail. She looked up when they came down the stairs.

"Hi, Inuyasha," she said with a smile. She glanced at her son's new friend.

"Hi. This is Sesshomaru," he told her. "My boyfriend."

"I'm Izayoi. Nice to meet you," she said to Sesshomaru.

"Pleasure's mine." Sesshomaru was smiling inwardly at being called Inuyasha's boyfriend. When he lived in Shikon he used to think he'd never be with anyone again. He looked at the time and saw that it was getting kind of late. "Hey, Inuyasha. I should probably get going. I didn't even tell my mom I was going anywhere after school."

"Oh, okay. I'll give you a ride. I'll be back in a little bit, mom."

"Okay. Bye, you two."

Inuyasha didn't live too far from Sesshomaru so they were at his house in a few minutes. He stopped in front of the driveway. The younger of the pair was relieved when he saw his mom's car parked.

"This house, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep," Sesshomaru answered.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you, Inuyasha." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Hey, whatever bad things you hear about me tomorrow at school…don't listen to them, okay?"

"I won't listen to anything bad. Fuck anyone who trash talks you." He leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru for a few moments. "See you."

"Bye, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru got out and walked to the door. As he did he thought he saw the curtain flicker. The movement was small though so he figured it was probably just in his head. He opened the door and saw nobody downstairs. He decided just to go to his room since he still had homework to do. After he turned the lamp on and started searching for his books, the door opened.

"Hi, mom," he said even though his back was to the door. Nobody answered so he turned around. "I-Inutaisho?"

His father had come into his room looking furious. He closed the door behind him. "Hello, Sesshomaru," he nearly spat.

"What do you want?" He was a little nervous. Inutaisho never came into his room.

"Damn it, boy! You're looking for trouble!" he yelled then slapped his son.

Sesshomaru backed away towards the wall. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I saw you in that guy's truck! You have no business kissing him!"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, that's great! Don't you remember Shikon?!" Another slap. "When you do things like that you're just begging for trouble. I won't allow it!" He walked over to the smaller male and grabbed his shoulders.

Sesshomaru was scared now but he was trying hard not to show it. He couldn't otherwise Inutaisho would know just how much power he had. "People are different here." His own anger began rising and he started to yell. " What? Am I just supposed to pretend I'm straight?!"

"Yes."

He said it so calmly that Sesshomaru was shocked.

"You're not serious…"

Then he sneered at Sesshomaru, pulled him forward quickly, and shoved him back again. His head and back hit the wall. He fell to his knees.

"I'm sick of you, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to have you ruin this for me too. Next time I catch you around that guy, expect a far worse punishment."

With that he left the room. Sesshomaru could hear his footsteps walking downstairs. He slowly got up only to collapse on his bed. His head hurt. After a few minutes of concentrating solely on calming himself down he got his thoughts straight.

_I can't listen to what he says. I can't let him control me._ After that he fell asleep. He was out the rest of the night. The next morning he got up and slowly got ready. He forced Inutaisho out of his mind for right now. He considered ditching school all together because he was worried about what rumors had been spread about him. Naraku probably told the whole school horrible things about him.

_But how does he know? Does he really have friends that knew me? _He left early. Neither of his parents saw him and he was grateful for that. He never liked seeing Inutaisho but his mom…he wouldn't have been able to look at her with a normal face after what he did. She would sense something was wrong and he didn't want to put her through that. He decided to just not ditch school. If he didn't face everyone today then he would just have to do it tomorrow. He went to the park for a little bit, glad to have some alone time. It was peaceful there. But then class was starting soon and he had to leave.

--

He took his seat next to Rin and immediately put his head down. The headache from last night came back.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Rin staring at him with concerned eyes. "Yeah," he muttered unconvincingly.

"You're lying. You don't look too good."

"Oh, thanks. I just have a headache."

All of a sudden he felt Rin's hand on me. He flinched because she had touched the bruise that had formed on his back. He relaxed though once she started rubbing his back gently. Class began and for the entire period people would stare at him or whisper. Sesshomaru knew they were talking about him.

_And so it begins._

He and Rin met up with their friends in second period. Once again the staring and whispering began. He wanted to punch them all. Who the hell were they to judge him? He looked at his friends and wondered why they hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Hey," he said kind of annoyed at them. "Aren't you wondering about what happened yesterday? Or maybe you've heard things already?"

"Um…" Rin mumbled.

"We were waiting for you to bring it up," Jaken told him.

"Don't believe anything Naraku or anyone at this school says."

"You're our friend. We wouldn't do that."

"Well, I'm curious. What have you guys heard?"

"Well…pretty much that when you went to Shikon you were a total outcast."

"That's it?"

"And," Kohaku continued, "that everyone beat you up everyday. The last thing I heard was that your parents hate you."

_That last part's at least half right. _"That's it?"

"'That's it?' Were you expecting worse, Sesshomaru?"

"No. Whatever, Naraku's a liar."

"We know. We'll only believe something if you tell us."

_Yeah, well, I can't tell you that everything you've already heard is true…_

--

It was lunchtime and Sesshomaru was sitting with the usual group. There was still no sight of Naraku. Inuyasha walked up to him while he was sitting down. He was with his own friends, Kagome and Shippo. He went right up to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Inuyasha," he greeted. Then he looked at his friends. "Hey, guys. Inuyasha here is my boyfriend."

They had been surprised to hear that. They were happy for their friend though.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Can we go talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He got up and Inuyasha grabbed his hand. They wanted everyone to know they were going out.

"What's up?" Sesshomaru asked once they were away from everyone.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you," Inuyasha told him in a sexy voice.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow playfully at him and Inuyasha showed him what he meant. Their lips pressed together and Inuyasha dominated the kiss. The other teen wrapped his arms around his neck. Then Inuyasha put one of his hands on his waist and the other roughly on the back of his head. Sesshomaru whimpered slightly. Inuyasha noticed and immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you somehow?"

"No…" Sesshomaru muttered. "It's nothing." Both his head and back were bruised and sensitive right now. It had hurt a lot when the violet-eyed teen grabbed him.

He just stared at him for a second. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the younger one closer. Then he grabbed the back of his head again.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Sorry but… I wanted to know what was wrong." He quickly took him into his arms and gently rubbed his back as an apology.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed in his strong arms.

"Now tell me…what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

His eyes sprung open. "…It's nothing."

He pulled away so he could study his face. "Why won't you tell me?"

"…I just hit my head yesterday. And my back."

"On what?"

"The wall."

His eyes widened slightly. "How?"

He didn't want to tell him. How could he say that it was his own father who hit him? The bell rang but they didn't move. They only stared into each other's eyes.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. You don't have to tell me right now but know that you can trust me." He hugged him. "Tell me if Naraku does anything to you, alright?"

"He's gonna get it if he tries to fuck with me today."

--

Sesshomaru was late to late. Everyone looked up at him as he came in and quickly took his seat. The teacher didn't say anything which was surprising. The classroom had an eerie silence to it. Nobody in there was whispering about Sesshomaru or anything.

_Oh no. Just what did they hear after I left?_

Naraku wasn't there, neither was Hakudoshi. The whole period continued in that same awkward way. Sesshomaru was thankful when the bell rang to get out of there. As he walked towards the door, someone shoved him and he dropped his binder.

"Hey, asshole!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone stopped moving. The person who pushed him was Juromaru, another friend of Naraku's.

"What?" he sneered.

Sesshomaru glared at him then knocked the jerk into the door with all his strength. He hit it with a bang.

"That's enough!" the teacher suddenly boomed.

Juromaru got up quickly, looking ready to kill the other teenager.

"Go to class!" the adult shouted again. He nudged Sesshomaru along a bit.

"You act so tough now but we all know how much of a bitch you really are!" Juromaru roared. "The only reason you have friends is because they felt sorry for your ass. Face it, no one really likes you!"

"That's enough," the teacher commanded. "Juromaru, stay here. Sesshomaru, go." He didn't move though. He was ready to kill that son of a bitch. "Go, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave Juromaru one last glare and left. He got to his last class just as the bell rang. He figured he must've looked furious because no one said a word. He took his seat next to Rin. Now he would have to take care of both Naraku and Juromaru just to shut them both the hell up. Inuyasha turned around to face him and Rin.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Was it Naraku?" Rin said.

"No. Juromaru pissed me off," Sesshomaru told them.

"Details?"

"He just pushed me and started saying no one likes me."

"What'd you do?"

"I knocked him into the fucking door."

"That's my Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a wink.

--

After class, the three of them walked outside. They met up with Shippo. They were heading towards the parking lot when Naraku and a group of his friends blocked them off. He was with Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, Kikyo, and Tsubaki.

Sesshomaru's temper immediately rose. "What the hell do you want, Naraku?!" he snarled.

"Hehe, I just wanted to see how your day went," he snickered.

"After you told everyone those lies?"

He became angry. "Stop playing games, Sesshomaru. You know as well as I do that the rumors going around school are true. Don't bother denying it!"

Sesshomaru growled. "How do you…where the hell did you get your information about me from?"

Naraku laughed. "Do the names Hojo and Jakotsu ring a bell?"

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed! See you all next chapter. =)


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru stood frozen, staring at Naraku. He couldn't move, he couldn't think.

"Well, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

He pulled himself together a bit. "How do you know them?" he asked in a failed attempt to yell.

"Oh, so you do remember them. Those two are my friends, silly."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Out of all the people living in Shikon, he had to be friends with those two?

"…Sesshomaru?"

He turned around. Rin had called his name. He looked at the three people behind him. They were all waiting for his response to Naraku. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Sesshy," Naraku continued. "Aren't you going to say how _you_ know Hojo and Jakotsu?" He was too shocked to respond to him so he simply stared. "Answer, goddamn it!"

"Watch it, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at him. He walked up and put an arm around his boyfriend. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Now he was whispering.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Sesshomaru hated himself right now. He didn't want Naraku to know how badly this was affecting him but it was a little late for that. Naraku saw the expression on his face when he mentioned those two names. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru suddenly yelled. "I don't give a fuck who you know! Come on guys, let's go." He started walking.

"Aww, don't be so harsh. I just might tell those two to come down here and pay you a visit. I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

Sesshomaru stopped. _No. He's bluffing. He has to be._ This couldn't be happening.

But it was. Everything that happened in the last half a year was coming back and attacking Sesshomaru.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Naraku?" The anger was gone from the teen's voice.

"I want everyone to realize how much of a waste of life you are."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at him and they fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku shouted. "Tell him to stop! Otherwise I'll tell this entire school the story with Hojo and Jakotsu!"

Inuyasha stopped punching him but still had him pinned to the ground. He looked back at Sesshomaru. Everyone was waiting for his response.

"…Let that son of a bitch have it!" he shouted.

Inuyasha smirked at Naraku and hit him in the jaw. Sesshomaru ran over to them.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "We gotta go before we get busted!"

Soon adults from the school would come and they would all get in trouble. Inuyasha got off of the being on the ground. It was shocking that none of Naraku's friends tried to help him. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees to look closer at him. Even though his lip was bleeding he still had a sneer on his face.

"You're going to regret what you did," Naraku whispered so only he would hear. "I wasn't bluffing."

"I don't care what you do," Sesshomaru spat. "You don't scare me."

"Maybe I don't but I'm sure those two do."

"Fuck you." Sesshomaru stood up and went back to his friends. They started for Inuyasha's truck.

Naraku was getting up too, he didn't want to get caught either. "Remember what I said!" he yelled as he took off.

Sesshomaru glared in his direction. For the moment his anger had taken over.

--

Sesshomaru's thoughts were racing. His anger died a while ago and now he was trying to convince himself that Naraku had been lying. He and his friends were in Inuyasha's truck on their way to his house. No one had spoken a word but the white-haired boy barely noticed. He was too consumed in his own mind.

"Sesshomaru," Rin spoke quietly, the silence now broken. "Who…who are Hojo and Jakotsu?"

He knew this question would come up. Everyone was thinking it but only Rin had dared to voice it. Since his rage was gone he was now filled with anxiety.

"When I lived in Shikon…they were the main ones who bullied me. They basically turned the entire school against me." It was unbelievable the way some people were. He hadn't been at that school for more than a few hours before it all started.

**_It was his first day of school in Shikon. He had yet to meet anybody so he was alone. It was lunch so he decided to sit under a tree. Nobody bothered to pay any attention to the new kid which was fine. It wasn't like he cared. But then two guys approached him. One was tall with brown hair and the other one looked very much like a woman. He looked at them wondering what they wanted._**

**_"You're the new kid around here," the brown-haired one stated rather than asked. "What's your name?"_**

"_**Sesshomaru," he said. Something told him to be careful around these two.**_

"_**Hey, Hojo," the other one now spoke.**_

"_**What?" he answered.**_

"_**Look at his bracelet."**_

"_**Oh, yes, I see it. You know what that means, right?"**_

"_**Of course I do."**_

"_**What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru blurted out. He didn't like them talking like that. Then before he knew it he felt a weight on his lap. His eyes widened when he realized that the woman-like one was on him.**_

"_**Don't act so surprised," the stranger whispered. "You know you like it."**_

"_**Get off me!" He tried to push him away but he didn't budge.**_

_**He got angry. "Don't push me. I know you enjoy the feel of another man on you." Then he shoved Sesshomaru down and pinned the boy beneath him. "Hojo, I don't like this one. He squirms too much."**_

_**Sesshomaru was desperately trying to break free of his hold. What the hell was up with these guys?**_

"_**I think I can fix that," the brown-haired one purred.**_

_**Then Sesshomaru felt a foot collide with his side and he stopped moving momentarily. He vowed to kill those two bastards when he got the chance. Currently he was unable to do anything while in this position. He felt the feminine one move off him so he instantly got up.**_

_**The two other teens stood next to each other. "You know," the shorter one said, "it wasn't very nice of you to push me like that."**_

"_**Fuck you," Sesshomaru growled.**_

"_**Uh-uh. That's not the way to make friends you know."**_

_**Sesshomaru's blood started to boil. He wanted to punch the guy who had been on top of him right in the jaw. So he did. He looked at Sesshomaru with wide-eyes and soon both he and his friend were on the white-haired boy. He couldn't break free while both were on top of him.**_

"_**Now, you're really gonna pay!" With that, they both took their turns hitting him. When they were done, they finally stood up. **_

"_**Oh wait," the taller one said. "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Hojo and this is Jakotsu."**_

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance. Inuyasha had stopped at a red light and was shaking him.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"I-I was just thinking."

"Oh…alright. Why did they beat on you so much?"

"Who?"

"These Hojo and Jakotsu guys."

"Oh. I don't know. On my first day they just walked up to me. They saw my bracelet and then…it all went to hell from there."

"How did they get the school in on it?"

Sesshomaru really didn't want to talk about this. At all. "They were two of the most popular guys in school. They had a lot of influence over a lot of people." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy his friends.

It was. Silence took over once again.

**_Day two. He didn't go back to the tree again at lunch. Instead he found a spot near a building and sat in the shade. He noticed a few people staring at him._**

"_**What do you want?" he growled at them. They just sneered at him and looked away.**_

"_**Whatever," he mumbled. "Fuck off."**_

_**Hojo and Jakotsu had yet to bother him when the bell rang to go to class. He was glad. But it turned out luck wasn't truly with him that day. He walked through the hallway alone and soon felt eyes piercing into the back of his head. He turned around to be greeted by Hojo and Jakotsu's grinning faces.**_

"_**Hey, buddy," Hojo said sarcastically. "We've missed you since yesterday." They walked towards him. He spun around and continued going to class. They wouldn't allow that though and shoved him.**_

"_**What the fuck's your problem?!" Sesshomaru shouted as he hit the wall.**_

"_**You are," they smiled.**_

_**They started hitting him again. They eventually managed to get him on the floor of the secluded hall. Hojo had his arms pinned above his head but he couldn't see Jakotsu. He soon found out where he was though.**_

"_**Oh, Sesshomaru…" Hojo laughed softly. "It's pointless to try and resist." Sesshomaru was trying to thrash about but suddenly froze. He felt Jakotsu's hand trail against his thigh. "We can easily overpower you." The hand kept going up and down his thigh. "I mean, just look at the position you're in now. We can do whatever we please."**_

_**At those words, he and Jakotsu stood. Without a glance back at him, they left. Sesshomaru could barely think. He was actually scared. What had Hojo meant by those words? He shuddered at the thought. His body ached from being hit so much so decided it would be wise to skip his last class. He knew would only draw attention. He left the school as fast as he was capable and went home. Both of his parents were at work so he was alone.**_

"_**Fuck!" he yelled once he closed the door. He cursed his father for making them move. He was on the verge of tears. He had never wanted to move. Why would he when he had been perfectly happy before? But Inutaisho forced him to Shikon. He walked into kitchen and saw where his dad stored the liquor. An idea formed. He grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and ran up to his room. Never had he drank before but he wasn't thinking clearly.**_

They arrived at Inuyasha's house and went inside. Everyone was kind of worried about Sesshomaru. They all had seen how he acted with Naraku. He sat on the couch and Inuyasha sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to worry them. It was too difficult to suppress his thoughts though. It would be impossible as long as Naraku was around.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Naraku."

"…I don't know."

"Maybe we should just kick his ass," Inuyasha suggested. "Show him his place."

"Well…it's a start."

--

Sesshomaru was back at his own place. It was night and he was in bed trying to sleep. His mind wouldn't let him though. He and his friends had decided that they would kick Naraku's ass the next day. They'd try to get the school in on it too. Naraku was hated by a lot of people already. Bring Hojo and Jakotsu down here…he wouldn't, would he? Sesshomaru's thoughts slowly crept back to his memories earlier.

**_He locked his bedroom door and went over to his bed, bottle in hand. He didn't even look at the label before opening it and spilling the contents into his mouth. It tasted awful but he didn't care. He hated his father and was mad at his mom too for agreeing to come. He wished so badly that he had never come to Shikon. Tears escaped from his eyes as he took another swig of alcohol. He hated Hojo and Jakotsu too, those fuckers. The last thing he remembered was cursing them and his father then everything went black._**

He wished things would be like that right now, that they would go black so those thoughts wouldn't surface.

_I'll make Naraku fucking pay for doing this._

And with that last angry thought, he fell into the dark realm of sleep.

* * *

**DarkAngelJudas:** Hehe, your review made me giggle. And Gabe never giggles! =)

**Sess101:** Yeah, Inutaisho is a fuckface…Inuyasha will definitely be able to make Sesshomaru feel better though. ;D Haha, well, at least one of us had a good Halloween

**ajj7sunhawk:** I like inucest too…but yeah, for this fic it's not happening. Hehe. Thanks for the review. =)

**milkchocolatehot64:** Ehh, guess you didn't get the PM I sent you. Well, you know my other story "Ugh! Another High School Drama"? This story is a rewrite of that one but with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's roles switched (I did that so I could finally finish it)

**LordOfTheWest:** Heehee, yeah Inuyasha's bold like that. Damn, that must get annoying for you. If it were me and someone said I was their boyfriend I'd be like "what the fuck you smoking? I want some!" XD Naraku…well, he's gonna be an absolute twat in this story. ^_^

**God of Insanity:** Pfft, yeah, both of ours were lame. I was gonna hang out with some friends but then a couple of them had to cancel so I was like 'fuck it.' Then I was gonna go to a party instead but my parents were like "no!" Something about there being a bunch of alcohol and me not being twenty-one…-_- Ugh, man fuck teenagers. They're all a bunch of immature assholes, at least from my experience. And you'd think kids would realize that the majority of rumors are lies and wouldn't believe them. Ahaha, yeah, not in the good way


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Sorry that it took so long to get this out. When I started this story I was really stressed and nervous…and when I'm really stressed and nervous the two things I tend to do a lot are listen to music and write. However now I'm better so yeah…chapters aren't being done as fast

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sesshomaru's alarm went off and he got up quickly. He was ready for today. Naraku would be in for quite the beating. He had been bluffing and Sesshomaru knew it. He suspected that the coward would ditch school or something.

He walked downstairs just in time to see both of his parents. Kimi greeted him, happy as always. And Inutaisho…well, he was there.

"Morning, Sesshomaru," Kimi smiled.

"Hi, mom," Sesshomaru smiled back. Then he made the mistake of looking at _him_.

"What do you want, boy?" Inutaisho barked.

"I'm leaving," he announced bitterly and went to the door.

"Bye," his mom said.

"Sesshomaru."

He stopped and turned to see Inutaisho walking towards him. Instinctually he moved away from him.

The man whispered to his son. "Remember what we talked about the other night. If I catch you around that guy…" He smirked, not needing to finish his sentence. Without a word, Sesshomaru ran out the door. He got to school quickly, anxious for the day to begin.

--

"Are you ready for today?" Rin asked. It was near the end of their first class.

"Of course," Sesshomaru told her. "We need to get more people though."

"Inuyasha's friends too?"

"Mhm. Okay so it should be me, you, Inuyasha, Shippo, Jaken, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Kagome…fuck, this is a lot of people."

"Well, that's a good thing. Naraku will get his usual group together."

"We need to get the word out too."

"We just need to tell people in class and stuff. Naraku will hear about it before the end of the day."

"Perfect."

--

"Inuyasha beat up Naraku?" Kohaku exclaimed. Sesshomaru and Rin had just told him and Jaken what happened yesterday. They had also both agreed to fight after school.

By lunch all the students were talking about it. People were divided into two sides. One for Sesshomaru and one for Naraku.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting together with all their friends.

"Are you gonna be okay next period?" Inuyasha asked his boyfriend. He was whispering so nobody else could hear.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sesshomaru said.

"It's just that Naraku will be there. What if he tries to pull something? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. You know I can handle his ass."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why he hasn't shown up yet."

"He's lurking, I'm sure. I doubt he'll be in math."

"Eh, you're probably right." The bell rang.

"Where are we all meeting?" Kohaku asked. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru for the answer.

"Just meet in the park up the street," he ordered. "That's where I've been telling people it will happen."

Everyone separated. Inuyasha walked Sesshomaru to his class.

"Maybe we should just ditch," Inuyasha said.

"No, it'll be fine," Sesshomaru told him.

"Alright."

He smiled. "See you next class."

"See ya." He softly pressed his lips to the other boy's. Sesshomaru tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. "Come over today and there will be more where that came from."

"You're gonna make me wait until then?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru pouted. "It's fun to tease you." He gave the younger teen a mischievous smile and left.

He walked into class and took his seat near the teacher's desk. He waited and watched as each student walked in. They were all whispering and looking at him. Everyone had heard about the fight. A lot of kids were glaring at Sesshomaru, apparently Naraku had many friends in math. Class begun.

_How predictable. I knew he wouldn't show up. _After a while Sesshomaru got bored of just sitting there. Plus, he was tired of everyone looking at him. His hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" the teacher sighed.

"Can I go get a drink?" he asked.

"If you must."

He got up and left. _Maybe I'll run into that bastard or one of his friends._

Walking along the hallway he found not the slightest trace of anyone. He thought that Naraku would be waiting in the halls for him.

Eventually he made it back to the classroom. He was eager for class to be over but time decided to move oh so slowly today.

--

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin walked up the street to the park together. Their friends were already waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough," Shippo said.

"Shut up," Inuyasha told him. "That bitch teacher of ours let us out late."

"Naraku hasn't shown up yet?" Rin asked.

"Nope," Kohaku said. "We haven't even seen any of his friends either."

Sesshomaru frowned.

Inuyasha looked at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I had expected him to show up. I didn't think he'd be that much of a fucking coward."

"I didn't either. What do you want to do now?"

"…He'll come."

"What good senses you have, Sesshy."

He immediately spun around. "Naraku," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Don't act like that. You did want me to come after all." He wasn't alone, of course. He had his usual crowd of Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, Kikyo, and Tsubaki with him.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!"

Sesshomaru charged at him but he dodged. Both sides simply watched, waiting to see who would get the first strike. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow Naraku the pleasure of throwing the first successful punch.

While Naraku was regaining his footing from avoiding him, Sesshomaru went at him again. This time was a success. They both fell to the ground, the white-haired teen on top. He punched Naraku straight in the jaw. No one else had moved yet but everyone else was eager. Naraku was thrashing to try and get up.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That won't work." The only reply he got was blood being spat at him. He hit him again.

It was then that Bankotsu decided to intervene. Inuyasha would have none of that though. As Bankotsu was inches away from kicking Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ran up and punched him with all his strength. He was knocked down. That set everyone else off.

Sesshomaru and Naraku were almost evenly matched but Sesshomaru slightly had the upper hand. They were rolling back and forth getting blood all over themselves.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sesshomaru yelled referring to everything and not just the fight.

"You deserve it. Plus, I'm having too much fun to stop now."

"Fun?" He slammed his head into the ground. "Is that fun?"

Naraku kicked him and he fell onto his back. He sat up then Sesshomaru received a hard blow to the stomach.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran over and tackled Naraku back to the ground while Sesshomaru stood up.

"Now I'll fucking kill you!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Oh, fucking please. By you?" Naraku spat, more blood coming from his mouth. "Sesshomaru, you'll regret this!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ordered. With that his boyfriend and he beat that mother fucker.

Sesshomaru enjoyed every bit of it and he was sure Inuyasha did too. As they got ready to leave Naraku muttered one last thing.

"Sesshomaru, I tell the truth when I say I'm friends with Hojo and Jakotsu. I'll make sure they come and teach you a horrible lesson."

* * *

Hey, everybody! Just wanna thank the people who reviewed last time. Yeah, so, uh…thanks! I might get chapter ten out later on tonight too


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed that fight! XD I liked writing it. -giggles wickedly-

* * *

Chapter Ten

Naraku and his friends left. Sesshomaru watched them leave before he and his own friends went too. They split into two groups. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo went in Inuyasha's truck. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Jaken and Kagome went in Sango's car. They were all going to the mall. It had felt so good to beat Naraku up. Right now, Sesshomaru didn't even care about the last thing he said.

Sesshomaru settled down a bit once they reached their destination but everyone else was still excited. He stayed behind them all. Since his excitement died down, he was lost in thought. A voice broke that.

"Sesshomaru."

He looked up and saw Inuyasha. "What?" he said.

"Do you think he meant it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?"

"Naraku. Do you really think he's gonna get those two guys to come down here?"

"He won't." Sesshomaru was saying no but his mind begged to differ. Now as he replayed the scene over in his head, he realized something. Naraku hadn't been smirking or talking in that evil tone of his. He spoke like what he was saying was…the truth. _He can't really mean to bring them down here. He's lying, he just wants to scare me. He's a fucking liar!_

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Then the younger realized he had just screamed that last sentence out loud. Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He hadn't been told everything involving Hojo and Jakotsu but he knew something was very wrong.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," he comforted as he patted Sesshomaru's back. "I swear nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," he whispered. He looked ahead. No one was there, their friends had left them alone.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and they walked to catch up with everyone. "Sesshomaru…do you trust me?"

Sesshomaru was kind of surprised by his question. "Yeah, I do," he answered truthfully.

"Then I want to know."

"What?"

He sighed. "I know there's something up with those two guys. Naraku always mentions them and I see how you get when he just says their names." He stopped walking and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Please, tell me what happened in Shikon. Everything."

_Everything? _Nobody knew everything. Sesshomaru himself was trying to forget.

"I care for you so much, I just want to know about your past. If you trust me like you say you do, then why not?"

He looked into his violet eyes. He thought hard about telling him. "Okay…I'll tell you when we get to your house."

"Thank you."

After that they caught up with the rest of the group and hung out. Sesshomaru decided not to think about the conversation that would soon take place. At least not at the moment. He figured he would have plenty of time to stress out about that on the drive to Inuyasha's house.

--

"Who did you guys end up fighting?" Inuyasha asked everyone.

"I whooped Kikyo's ass," Kagome announced. "Haha, that bitch thought she could get me."

"And I _was _beating Hakudoshi," Sango said. "That is until a certain someone was getting his ass kicked by Tsubaki." She shot a glare at Jaken.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I could've handled her without your help!" Jaken squealed.

After a couple more hours, they decided it was time to head back home. They said bye to each other and got in the same cars they came in. Inuyasha took both Rin and Shippo home.

"Ready to go talk?" Inuyasha asked his boyfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

--

They sat in Inuyasha's room. The black-haired one was leaning up against the wall and Sesshomaru was resting against the headboard of the bed.

"I don't know where to begin," he sighed.

"I'll help then. Why did you first move to Shikon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inutaisho forced us to. He was tired of where we lived even if I was happy."

"Why do you call him Inutaisho instead of dad?"

"He's not my father. Or at least he doesn't act like one should. He's awful, Inuyasha…I hate being around him."

"What does he do?"

He thought about the night Inutaisho slammed him against the wall. Honestly, he wanted to burst into tears. What kind of parent did that to his own son? Hell, Sesshomaru was still bruised.

"Remember yesterday, how you flinched when I touched your head? And how you said it was because you hit a wall?"

"Yeah."

"Was Inutaisho the reason you hit that wall?"

"…Yes," Sesshomaru whispered. "He doesn't want me with you. Or any guy. So to show me how serious he was he shoved me into the wall..."

Inuyasha moved next to him and wrapped him in his arms. "It's my fault," he spoke into the younger one's ear.

"Don't say that, it's not true. I don't care what he does to me. You make me happy."

They stayed hugging in comfortable silence for a while. Sesshomaru was the first one to speak.

"I want to tell you more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never talked to anyone about stuff like this before but maybe it will make me feel better. Ask me something else."

"So Hojo and Jakotsu were the first ones to mess with you?"

"Yeah." Sesshomaru told him the story of what happened on his first couple days of going to the new school. He continued to the last part he remembered which was passing out from the alcohol. "It wasn't long until people started following their example. I'd get called names and stuff when I walked through the hallways. That didn't bother me a lot really. I could handle that. It wasn't until they started taking it to the next level that it became too much. Hojo and Jakotsu had beaten me up a few times by this point. Every time I tried to redeem myself, I'd be the one getting hit. A smart person would've just avoided them all together." He paused and Inuyasha patiently waited for him to continue. "This one guy, I don't even remember his name now, decided he'd be like those two and try to beat me up. That idiot, he came at me alone. I showed him how much of a mistake he made in not bringing anyone with him…but in the end, it was me who suffered the worst. He had an older brother, and that brother had a lot of friends. Needless to say what happened when he found out what I did to his little brother. The only thing that came from the whole incident was that it warned people to always attack me in a group."

"From then on did everyone attack you?"

"Not everyone. Not yet. Like I've said before, Hojo and Jakotsu were very popular. They started spreading rumors about me like how my parents hated me and beat me all the time. They told the entire school that I was gay too. A lot of people made fun of me for the last thing alone…"

"It's sad that some people are like that…it's awful."

"Yeah, it is. After a couple weeks of more rumors and fights with those two, more and more people started adding to my torture. I stole liquor from my father's cabinet all the time now. I ditched school a lot too. Because of that I started doing horrible in all my classes. Then after everything that was happening to me became normal, Inutaisho decided to have a 'chat' with me." He stopped.

"Did he hit you?"

"No. He started that once we moved here. He only yelled at me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, he had finally noticed all the alcohol that was missing. He knew my mother didn't take any because she never drinks so it was obvious that I did. He was furious. The school had also called and told him about how much class I skipped. I got one hell of a yelling. But not once did he lay a single hand on me…"

Inuyasha hugged him. This was so difficult for Sesshomaru to do. "Do you still want to talk about this?"

"…Yeah. A few months passed by. I was a complete outcast, I got my ass kicked everyday, Inutaisho yelled at me whenever my mother wasn't around."

"There was something I wanted to ask you about that. About your mother, I mean. How is your relationship with her?"

"Are you asking if I hate her as much as Inutaisho?"

"Yeah."

"I love her so much. She's nothing like the man she married and accepts me completely. With everything Inutaisho has done, she knows nothing. I'll never tell her about anything he does and he knows that. He knows he can get away with it."

"Why don't you tell her? I'm sure she doesn't want you suffering."

"No, it would break her heart. I can deal with it, with him…"

"You've had such a tough life…"

"No, everyone has their moments of difficulty. I'm past that. I have you and all my friends now. I'm glad I moved here, it was for the best."

"You'll always have me and all the friends you've made. Once we deal with Naraku…"

"That bastard reminds me so much of Shikon. I can't believe he knows those two."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but feel like there's something more with them. Is there something you haven't told me?"

He shifted around uncomfortably. "What else could they do? They tortured me daily. I don't know what'll happen if they come down here."

"Do you really think anything will happen to you? As long as I'm alive, you'll be safe. I promise."

"Thank you."

He began stroking Sesshomaru's soft hair. The younger boy leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Tears were fighting to roll down his face. His phone started ringing. He sighed and looked at who it was.

"Inutaisho?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "Are you gonna answer?"

"I guess…what is it?"

"Where are you?" the evil man asked. His voice was frigid. It sent a shiver down his son's spine.

"I'm at the mall," Sesshomaru lied.

"With who?"

"My friends."

"You're with that guy again, aren't you?!"

"No."

"You're lying to me boy. I know you are!" He was starting to yell. Even Inuyasha could hear him.

"No, I'm not," he firmly told him and hung up. He turned his phone off so he couldn't call again.

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" he asked shocked.

"For lying. I should've had the balls to say that I was with you."

"No. If you do, you'll get hit and I would feel awful. Lie if you have to. Do whatever it takes to stay safe."

"Inuyasha…I'm done talking about this for today. You're the only person I've ever shared this with."

"I'm glad you trust me enough."

"Of course I do. It's so painful to talk about this but at the same time I feel so much better. I like that I've gotten some of this off my chest."

"Well, anytime you want to talk I'll be here to listen."

"I know you will. And anytime you need me, I'll be here for you."

* * *

Mm, another chapter done. For those who read Ordinary Evening…I'm currently working on two new chapters for that along with another Nar/Sess one-shot. Don't remember if I've mentioned it before (I probably have) so I'll just put a note down here anyways. Alright, bye-bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

this bitch next to me: "You're all foam and no beer"

me: "…"

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru came home late from Inuyasha's. He was worried that Inutaisho was up waiting to 'punish' him since he suspected him of being with Inuyasha. He managed to avoid him though and locked himself in his room. It had felt good to open up to Inuyasha but now he was exhausted and ready to go to bed.

He woke up the next morning and got ready. He really didn't want to go to school though so he called his boyfriend to see if he would ditch with him. Hopefully he was awake since it was still kind of early.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha answered.

"Hi," he said.

"What's up? Are you okay?" He was worried that Sesshomaru might have gotten in trouble by Inutaisho.

"I'm fine. I was wondering though, do you want to ditch school today?"

"Uh, sure. Why don't you wanna go? Is it because of Naraku?"

"I just don't want to…I don't feel like dealing with anything stressful today."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll skip with you."

"What time do you want to meet?'

"How about in like an hour? I haven't gotten ready yet. I was just about to take a shower."

"Alright, an hour sounds good." He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to a naked Inuyasha in the shower.

"Should I pick you up at your house?"

"Mm, yeah. Just call when you're here."

"Okay. See ya in a bit."

"Bye."

--

Sesshomaru climbed inside Inuyasha's truck once he came and they sped off.

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I kinda just want to relax today."

They decided to go to the movies. Afterwards they went over to the mall.

"So tell me again why you didn't want to go to school," Inuyasha said. The two were walking and he had his arm around the younger boy.

"I just didn't want to deal with any stress today," Sesshomaru told him. "You know we would've been hounded by everyone at school. They either would've said we're awesome for beating up Naraku or that they're gonna kill us now in revenge."

"…Do you think he's really gonna bring those two guys down here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Is that why you didn't wanna go then? You think those guys are there."

"Well…not exactly. I doubt they are. Naraku wouldn't have told them to come, at least not so soon." _He's probably just waiting a couple of days first._

"But you think he'll tell them to?"

"Yeah. And Naraku probably isn't there today either."

"Probably…so did you get in trouble last night?"

"No."

"Good. He sounded pretty mad on the phone."

"I didn't see him last night or today. You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help it. I can't get over what Inutaisho does to you."

"I'll get away from him someday…"

--

They went back to Inuyasha's truck after hanging out for a while. It was the afternoon now.

"What do you want to do now?" Sesshomaru asked. They hadn't left the parking lot yet.

Inuyasha leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "That answer your question?"

After a few more minutes of kissing they decided to head to Inuyasha's empty house. They tried making it inside with their arms still around each other but failed and fell into the grass. Sesshomaru was aware of nothing or no one but his boyfriend. Both teens craved more so Inuyasha picked him up and went inside. Once in his room, he laid him on the bed and crushed his body onto the smaller figure. Sesshomaru enjoyed the weight on top of him and with Inuyasha's continued kissing, his pants only got more and more restricting.

Soon Sesshomaru felt his shirt being taken off and Inuyasha threw it somewhere on the floor. Inuyasha gasped though.

"Sessh…these scars."

There were scars covering Sesshomaru's torso.

"Please, I'll explain later. Let's not ruin the moment."

Inuyasha silently agreed. He kissed the lips belonging to the boy beneath him then made his way to his neck where he nipped gently on the soft skin. He raked his nails lightly down Sesshomaru's sides, forcing a moan to escape his lips. His noises were fuel for Inuyasha and he wanted to give his boyfriend more. He moved further down to his chest and slowly circled a nipple with his tongue. Finally he took it into his mouth and sucked while a hand played with the other one. Inuyasha switched sides and enjoyed the way Sesshomaru's body arched into his touch.

"Inuyasha…"

He kissed him gently and wanted to move further still. He slowly undid the smaller boy's pants and pulled them off. He noticed that there were more scars on his legs but ignored them…for now.

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful being sprawled before him. Sesshomaru fidgeted a bit as his boyfriend gazed at his body. He thought it was unfair that he was the only one naked so he pulled at the shirt that concealed Inuyasha. The older one became aware of it and abandoned all his clothing on the floor near Sesshomaru's. They both looked at the other's naked body. Inuyasha then winked and began his descent to Sesshomaru's hard member. The golden-eyed teen watched in anticipation as his head moved between his thighs.

"Fuck…" he moaned as the other male took him into his mouth. He had never felt anything so wonderful before. His tongue would circle around the head and tease the slit before he took him to the hilt. Waves of pleasure shot through Sesshomaru's body. It felt great but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Inuyasha," he pleaded.

The other teen knew he was torturing the boy with pleasure. It was time to move on now.

He traveled back up to crush his lips to Sesshomaru's. He felt hands traveling up and down his own body tracing along his muscles. He couldn't take it anymore, his own hard member tired of being neglected. He pulled away from Sesshomaru causing the boy to whine in protest. He closely watched what Inuyasha was doing though. The older boy stuck his own fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. That made Sesshomaru even more aroused. Once he coated them thoroughly, he took them out and let his hand travel down to Sesshomaru's entrance.

Sesshomaru instantly tensed when he felt that hand. He knew what was coming.

"Sessh, relax," Inuyasha whispered. "It'll be alright. I promise the pain will disappear soon." He watched as Sesshomaru unsuccessfully tried to force his body to relax. _He's probably a little scared since this is his first. _Inuyasha rubbed his thigh then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. That helped and soon his hand was back at Sesshomaru's entrance. "Ready?"

The smaller one nodded and closed his eyes. He took in a sharp breath as he felt the first finger penetrate him. It pushed in and out then another was added. Inuyasha stretched him using a scissoring motion then finally added a third. Sesshomaru's eyes were shut tight until he felt those digits leave. He knew what would soon replace those fingers and became nervous. Inuyasha instantly picked up on it. He started placing soft kisses on Sesshomaru's collarbone as he positioned himself. Sesshomaru would feel better once he got use to the feeling of something inside of him. The younger one was breathing fast and that made Inuyasha stop his shower of kisses.

"Sesshomaru…are you sure you want this?" he asked. "It's okay if you want to stop."

"Inuyasha…I'm ready. I do want it."

Inuyasha stroked his soft hair then slowly entered his boyfriend's body until he was buried to the hilt. He was amazed by how hot and tight he was. Sesshomaru though tensed around the cock buried inside him but that only hurt more. Tears formed in his eyes and he was biting his lip to stifle his cries.

"Just relax…" Inuyasha commanded in a soft voice. "It won't hurt so much if you do."

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths and did as he was told. He was given time to adjust. When the pain from being stretched lessened, he moved his hips. Inuyasha got the hint so he pulled out and pushed back in. A couple thrusts later, Sesshomaru cried out from pleasure. Something was struck inside of him, something he never knew even existed.

"There…hit there again," he begged.

Inuyasha smirked then slammed into his prostate. Sesshomaru nearly screamed and wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

"H-harder!"

Inuyasha started moving both faster and harder, nailing Sesshomaru's sweet spot every time. Sesshomaru's lungs were working hard to get oxygen into his body. He was panting and moaning a lot as his boyfriend plunged deeper into him. He was bucking his hips to meet him each thrust. His legs tightened when Inuyasha's hand traveled downwards and grasped his aching dick.

He stroked Sesshomaru's cock in time to the thrusts. His release was coming soon but he couldn't let go until the boy under him did first.

After a few more times of being driven into, the coil in Sesshomaru's belly finally snapped. He arched his back and yelled Inuyasha's name as he came. His muscles clenched around Inuyasha and he too came a few moments later. Once his body calmed down enough, Inuyasha pulled out and lied next to Sesshomaru who was still panting. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. That was the first time he had ever said that to him. "I love you too." He watched as Sesshomaru's eyelids slowly slid shut, he was tired from the previous exertion.

Soon Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. Inuyasha pulled him closer then joined him in slumber.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews last time. I would do replies but I barely had enough energy to even finish this. Know that I appreciate what you have to say though!


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke up in the evening. Not because they wanted to but because they heard a noise downstairs.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked. They were still lying down in bed naked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled as he became conscious.

"Inuyasha!" they suddenly heard. "You here? Your truck's outside."

Inuyasha's eyes sprung open and he was wide-awake. Izayoi had just come home. They both jumped up as footsteps came up the stairs then scrambled to get their clothes on. When that was done, they went out to the hallway. She was only a few steps away from the bedroom now.

"Hi, mom," Inuyasha greeted with a smile.

"Hello…" she said then looked at the other boy. "Hi, Sesshomaru."

"Hello," he said back.

"What have you guys been up to?" she asked.

"We've just been hanging out around here. Nothing exciting," Inuyasha lied. "Actually, we were just getting ready to leave."

"Oh, okay. See you boys later."

They got out of there quickly and left to the park. They sat against a tree as the sun began to set. The younger teen rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. The two of them stayed late after sunset simply talking.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you about something."

"What?" He knew what was coming though.

"Why were there scars all over your body?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. "Just cuts from over the years. No big deal." He watched as Inuyasha suddenly sat up "What?" _Oh, no. What did I do?_

"Sessh…don't lie to me. You're covered in scars…what happened?"

"They're from…well…let me tell you more about Shikon then."

"Alright."

"Okay…Inutaisho had found out about the liquor I'd been stealing. Well, after he caught me I was definitely watched more carefully. No, I should say his precious alcohol was. It was harder to get it and every time I did manage to steal it, I ran the risk of getting caught. The beatings at school got worse. Most people did it during gym. You know how people can be about the gay guy in the locker room…I needed some sort of outlet. One day I came home, found a pair of scissors, and just dug them into my skin." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the scars on his chest and stomach. "These are from scissors. I soon moved on to razors, those scars are on my legs." Sesshomaru stopped to give him a chance to react.

"Every single one of those was self-inflicted?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh my god…"

_Please don't be disgusted with me now…don't hate me._

Then all of a sudden he pulled Sesshomaru into a tight embrace. "Sessh…I can't imagine how you felt."

Sesshomaru was surprised. He was scared that Inuyasha would be repulsed. "I don't deserve you. You're too nice to me."

"Don't be silly." He nuzzled the younger one's neck.

"Mm, stay here late with me."

"Anything you wish."

They stayed cuddled up beside each other for a long time. By the time they started heading to Sesshomaru's house, it was ten at night. He knew he was going to get in trouble either by his mom for staying out without calling her or by Inutaisho for being with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha parked across the street from his boyfriend's house. "Don't go," he whined.

"You must really want me to stay if you're actually whining," Sesshomaru laughed. He looked at his house and saw that all the lights were off inside.

"Of course I want you to stay."

"If it makes you feel better, I wish I could. Another night, I promise."

He pouted but then kissed the white-haired teen. "Bye, Sesshomaru. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

He got out of the truck and walked to the front door. Inuyasha wouldn't leave until he saw that the other boy got inside all right. Sesshomaru took one last glance at the black truck before opening the door and stepping into complete darkness.

He carefully and quietly made his way to the kitchen to eat something. After he was finished he made his way to the stairs. Then the next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Before he fully realized what was happening, he saw Inutaisho step in front of the window. His face was blazing with anger. Because of the moonlight, he was giving off an eerie glow.

"You think I didn't notice that you were gone?" he asked, his rage clearly showing. "I saw you get out of a black truck. It belongs to that bastard you're with, huh?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

"So that's how you're gonna play then? That's fine, I already know what I need to. I believe I said that if I caught you with that guy again then you were definitely gonna get it."

Sesshomaru didn't move. He wanted to get up and run but he couldn't even breathe.

"Stand up."

He didn't obey.

"Get up, damn it!" He wasn't yelling. His voice came out as an outraged whispered. He didn't want to wake Izayoi up.

Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet and braced himself for what was about to come.

"Face the wall."

He listened. A few seconds passed by and both of them were still. Then Inutaisho's arms shot forward and he pushed his son into the wall. Sesshomaru's face hit it and almost instantly blood poured from his nose.

"You bitch, you're gonna get blood everywhere!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and held it to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Good boy," Inutaisho now laughed. "Come here." He violently grabbed his arm and brought him into the moonlight to study his face. "There's something different about you…"

Sesshomaru's heartbeat quickened out of fear. _What does he mean?_

"What were you doing today?"

"Hanging out with my friends," Sesshomaru quietly lied.

"We both know that's not the truth. What were you doing with that guy?"

He didn't say anything. His heart was beating so loudly he thought his father would hear it.

"You think if you don't say anything then I won't figure it out?" He slapped him across the face. "That's for thinking you can get away with it." He lifted his hand up again.

Sesshomaru only stood there, prepared to take the blow. Inutaisho's hand turned into a fist and made direct contact with his stomach. He fell to the floor cursing himself. He didn't want the bastard to know how bad it actually hurt. He lay almost in a ball, clutching his stomach. That punch had knocked all the wind out of his lungs. After staring at his son, Inutaisho turned and walked up the stairs like nothing happened.

After the young male regained his strength, he walked upstairs to the bathroom. The shirt he was wearing was drenched bright red. He took it off and cleaned up all the blood. Then he went to his room and fell on the bed.

Before running into Inutaisho, his day had truly been great. Now he was lying on the bed beaten and he also had to go to school tomorrow. That meant dealing with Naraku. He couldn't let that fucker stress him out though. He just had to get over tonight…no matter how hard it was.

He gently rubbed his stomach. It still hurt. He tried his best not to think of Inutaisho or Naraku for the rest of the night.

--

"Hey, Rin," Sesshomaru said. She was talking to one of her friends when he walked into class the next morning. He was exhausted and bruised but somewhat okay.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," she said. Then she turned to face him and gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Inuyasha and I ran into one of Naraku's friends yesterday. He punched me in the face then I kicked his ass. It's not that bad…really."

She didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure? Who hit you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I don't know who it was. I don't think he goes to this school."

"Jeez…hey, why weren't you at school?"

"Didn't feel like coming so Inuyasha and I ditched. People ask about the fight?"

"Yeah. The majority of them thought it was cool what we did. But of course, there's now people who hate us for it."

"Well, they can piss off. Was Naraku here yesterday?"

"Nope. But you probably guessed that already."

"Yeah, he's a fucking coward."

They quieted down once the teacher started talking and class begun.

--

Everyone bothered Sesshomaru about the fight for the rest of the day. When he met up with his friends at lunch, he found that they had the same experience.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. They were sitting with everyone but he was whispering only to him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Have you seen Naraku at all today?"

"No. I've seen his friends though."

"Me too. Do you think that's kind of weird?"

"Yeah."

"Wonder what he's up to…"

Sesshomaru had an idea. _He's probably telling Hojo and Jakotsu to come down here._

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Everything will be alright."

The bell rang. It was time to see if Naraku was ditching or if he had just been hiding all day.

Sesshomaru walked into an almost full class. Everyone looked up at him with mixed feelings. He noticed that Naraku wasn't there. His friends were but not him.

"Settle down class," the teacher ordered the talkative students. "You have a test today so get out a pencil."

"What test?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly.

"If you had been here yesterday, you would've heard me announce that next week's test was moved to today."

"That sucks! What if I had been dying or something? Maybe I had to miss for some important family emergency."

"Oh well."

_Fucking asshole._ Sesshomaru decided not to care though. He was most likely failing already anyways. The teacher passed the test out and he ended up leaving the majority of it blank. He didn't know any of the material.

When the bell rang he eagerly left. There was only one more class to go and then that Friday would be over.

--

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin sat in their corner talking for the entire period. They all had plans after school. Once the final bell rang, every student tore out of there. The three of them met up with Kagome. She and Rin talked to each other so the two boys could be alone for a couple minutes.

"You're gonna pick me up in the afternoon, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep, at Rin's house," Inuyasha told him.

"Alright. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too. See ya tomorrow."

Inuyasha and Kagome were going to hang out that day while Sesshomaru and Rin did too. The white-haired teen was going to spend the night at Rin's house then Inuyasha would pick him up sometime during the afternoon the next day. From there, the couple planned to spend a lot of time alone together.

* * *

**LordOfTheWest:** Yeah, no way would Inuyasha let Sesshomaru hide those scars without explaining anything

**bunnykim89:** Thanks! ^_^ I hope this was a quick update. I meant to get this out sooner but I just didn't have the energy to write. I don't know what's up with that

**Sess101:** Heehee, I'm glad you like! XD

**DarkAngelJudas:** *resuscitates***** Haha, agreed!

**God of Insanity:** Thanks, hun. Yeah, Naraku didn't really single Sess out because he was gay but it is just something to use against him, ya know? He just saw the new kid and decided to find out how much he could push him around. Because Naraku's just an asshole like that. XD Then he talked to the "gruesome twosome" and learned all about Sesshomaru's past so he thought he could torture Sess with that too. Haha, don't worry about making reviews longer. Most people leave me one-liners (not hating on you one-liner people, I'm just saying) so yeah…no worries! =D

**Mai Darling Dearheart:** Haha, yeah this one gets fast posts. I just wish I could update my other stories quickly! Thanks for the review. =)


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshomaru hung out with Rin until Saturday afternoon. That was when Inuyasha came to pick him up. Their original plan had been to go back to his house to spend some time alone but Izayoi ended up being there. Since they couldn't think of anything to do for the moment, they went to the mall. They were just about to walk in one of the stores when Sesshomaru halted.

"Stop, Inuyasha," he ordered. His voice was barely above a whisper.

He did stop and then looked at him questioningly. "Sesshomaru?"

Then suddenly he spun around and walked the other way. Inuyasha followed him and attempted to get him to stop.

"We have to go!" Sesshomaru told him frantically.

Inuyasha pushed him into one of the stores. "What's going on?" He watched as his boyfriend carefully looked out. He copied him.

"Look." He pointed at what he was staring at.

"It's Naraku."

"No, look who he's with."

"A couple of guys…" He went wide-eyed. "Oh my god. Are they…?"

"They're Hojo and Jakotsu."

"Let's kick their fucking asses."

"No, let's go before they see us. Come on."

"Don't you want revenge on them?"

"…I just want to leave."

"You know you're not at that school anymore…you're not alone."

"Inuyasha…" He looked out the store window. "They're coming." He went further into the store. The last thing he wanted right now was to see them.

Inuyasha was about to follow him but it was too late.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru watched as his boyfriend turn around. He was peaking out from behind something.

Standing a few feet away from Inuyasha were Naraku, Hojo and Jakotsu. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you," Hojo said sarcastically to Naraku.

"Yes, Hojo. It seems quite a few people have taken a disliking to me. All thanks to that damn Sesshomaru."

"Sesshy…" Jakotsu murmured. "I really do miss kicking his ass everyday."

"You fucker," Inuyasha growled again.

"Ooh, it seems that bastard has actually made some friends," Hojo said.

"Careful," Naraku warned mockingly. "This guy just happens to be the bitch's _boyfriend_."

"Oh, really? This should be fun. Where is your precious little boyfriend?"

"None of your goddamn business."

"Aww, I was hoping to see Sesshy," Jakotsu whined. "It'd be pointless to kick your ass without him here."

"You'd be knocked out before you ever laid a hand on me."

"Don't worry, Jakotsu," Naraku told him. "You'll be able to see him soon enough. Perhaps on Monday…"

"If you guys try to pull anything, I promise you'll regret it."

"Oh, how awful of you. Tell Sesshy that he'll be in for quite the visit on Monday." He smirked then the three of them left.

Inuyasha came over to where his boyfriend was. The younger teen was silently cursing himself for letting Inuyasha face them alone like that.

"Sessh," he started but he didn't let him finish. He was too ashamed by his own cowardly actions to even talk to Inuyasha so he walked right past him. "Hey, where are you going?" He caught up to Sesshomaru and grabbed him.

Sesshomaru just looked at the ground.

Inuyasha brought his hand under his chin and gently lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Why'd you walk away like that?"

"Because I'm embarrassed," Sesshomaru told him.

"Why?"

"For hiding like that."

"Don't be. I'm sure it's hard for you to see them after all they did." He hugged him. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grasped Sesshomaru's hand and then they left.

--

Those three bastards were on Sesshomaru's mind for the rest of the night. As much as he tried to forget the past…he just couldn't.

Now he would have to deal with the two people from his past because Naraku was too much of a coward to fight his own battles.

_This is exactly what he wants._

He wanted Sesshomaru to be stressed out the way he was. Suddenly he became aware of the pair of eyes on him. It was two in the morning and he was with Inuyasha at the older teen's house.

"You're thinking about Naraku and those guys," he stated rather than asked. "Do you really think anything bad will happen?"

"Inuyasha, I don't…I don't know what's gonna happen."

"But things are different from how they were back then."

"Yeah but…you just don't understand!" That last part had come out meaner than Sesshomaru intended.

Instead of yelling back though, Inuyasha just continued to stare at him quietly. Only when the smaller boy stood up did he speak. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air." He expected him to come with him.

"…Alright." He had no intention of getting up.

"Okay then. I'll be back."

Sesshomaru crept through the dark house and went outside. He was instantly greeted by the cold night air. It felt relaxing. He walked out to the driveway and leaned against Inuyasha's truck.

He wondered if his boyfriend was mad at him for what he said. Was that why he didn't come out with him? No, he finally decided. Inuyasha wouldn't get upset over something like that. After he reached that conclusion, his mind wandered back to Hojo and Jakotsu. He thought of one of the times they beat him up. It was only about a month before he moved.

**_It was one of the rare times Sesshomaru actually showed up for gym. He was failing that class from ditching constantly. Everyone's laughter hardly fazed him anymore since it was such a common occurrence. Most people kicked him around only when they needed to vent but Hojo and Jakotsu made it a point to beat him up almost every single day (or at least the days he was actually there). Today would be no exception. The class was supposed to be running the track but Sesshomaru was walking slowly, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice anything else._**

**_"Hey, bitch!" someone suddenly laughed and the next thing the teen knew, he was pushed to the ground. He just got up and kept walking without even bothering to see who it was. He didn't need to, he recognized that voice all too clearly. If they had done that a few months ago Sesshomaru would've fought back until they kicked him to the ground. However, he didn't bother now. There was no point. They would just retaliate ten times worse. The school had managed to beat Sesshomaru into a miserable shell of his former self._**

**_"Don't walk away from us, bitch!"_**

**_Two people ran up in front of him and blocked his way. Now he saw them. They were Hojo and Jakotsu but he didn't need to see them to know that._**

**_"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked._**

**_"You know what we want," Hojo replied wickedly._**

**_He sighed and wished for it to be over quickly. Then when he got home he could either add new cuts to his body or steal from his dad's liquor cabinet._**

**_Quickly they pushed him face first against the fence he'd been walking next to. Jakotsu grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. Sesshomaru's body tensed. What were they doing? Usually they just went straight for the punching._**

**_Jakotsu threw his weight against the smaller boy then hands latched onto the fence on both sides of him. His body was pressed tightly to Sesshomaru's. He laughed in his ear._**

**_"W-what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. The only reply he received was sick laughter._**

**_"Oh, Sesshy. This is always so fun and I'm sure you'll enjoy it too. Guys like you always do."_**

**_'Guys like me?' Sesshomaru thrashed wildly, desperately trying to free himself from that demented fucker. It took both bullies by surprise that he actually fought back this time so Sesshomaru was able to break away. He stared at them as they grinned evilly. Hojo took a step towards him so he took a step back._**

**_"Now why'd you go and do that, Sesshy? That was very naughty." He tried to get closer but Sesshomaru kept the distance between them. "We'll have to punish you." He looked around at people staring at them now. "But not today. Not with all these people around."_**

**_He laughed and it sent a chill through Sesshomaru's body. Hojo and Jakotsu started walking away. As soon as they were gone he took off. Class wasn't over yet but he didn't care._**

**_Sesshomaru left the campus thinking about what they said. Punish meant hit but…why would it matter if people were watching? Crowds almost always gathered but that never stopped anyone. If anything, it seemed to fuel them. Being pinned to that fence shook Sesshomaru up. He felt…he felt scared. Scared and confused. His mind was all over the place until he couldn't take it anymore. He got home and was grateful for Inutaisho's cabinet being unlocked. He drank in his bedroom as he tried to push away all his feelings and thoughts. Slowly he gave in to the darkness._**

"Sesshomaru?"

That voice forced him back to reality. He looked up expecting to see his boyfriend and was shocked when he didn't.

"Oh, hi," he said to Izayoi. She was standing in front of him.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

"I was just surprised to see you out here."

"Well, I heard someone go outside. I thought maybe Inuyasha was trying to sneak out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I was already up. Why don't you come back inside? It's so cold out here."

They walked back into the house, Sesshomaru trailing behind. It was strange to be outside with her since Sesshomaru hardly knew her.

"My son didn't join you?"

"No, I only stepped out for a minute."

"Ah, I see. Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight." She went back to her own bedroom before he went up.

He opened Inuyasha's door and went in. His boyfriend was in the same spot from when he left, on the floor leaning against the bed. The only difference was that his eyes were now closed. Sesshomaru moved quietly thinking he had fallen asleep.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha suddenly mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," Sesshomaru told him.

"Nope, not yet."

"Oh."

"…I'm trying to be as understanding as I can."

Sesshomaru looked at him and their eyes met. "I know you are. I'm sorry for what I said. You've been so great about all this."

"You know I'll always protect you."

"Yes…but it's gonna be hell when they show up."

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be there with you."

"I know, Inuyasha."

They stayed in peaceful silence but eventually moved to lie down in bed. Inuyasha pulled him close and he relaxed in his arms. Sesshomaru was able to stop thinking about what would happen on Monday and calmed down. He snuggled a little closer to Inuyasha and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

I thank all of you who reviewed!


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning to find that Inuyasha wasn't in bed with him. He got up and walked downstairs quietly since he was unsure if Izayoi was still asleep or not. He searched but couldn't find him.

He went back upstairs and peaked into his still empty room. Sesshomaru sighed then lied down wondering where he was. The door opened and his eyes widened. In walked a naked Inuyasha.

"You're finally awake," he said casually.

"Uh…yeah, I am," he answered while staring.

"Something wrong?" He smirked.

"Pfft, no." Then Sesshomaru got an idea. "Hey, is your mom home?"

"Nope, it's just us two." He winked. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Hm…I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He listened as Inuyasha walked downstairs. Then he acted quickly. He stripped and smirked as footsteps came back up. Sesshomaru got into position.

Inuyasha nearly came right there when he walked in. Sesshomaru was spread out across his bed naked and stroking himself slowly. He grew hard and immediately joined the hot boy on the bed. He captured Sesshomaru's lips in a passionate kiss and pinned him beneath his strong body. One of his hands found its way between them and worked its way down. His fingers wrapped around Sesshomaru's hard arousal and stroked fast. He soon had him writhing underneath him. Just as Sesshomaru was about to go over the edge, he stopped. He whined in protest but all Inuyasha said was "I have something better for you." He put his fingers to his lips and coated them thoroughly. After, his hand drifted down and he slid a finger into the younger boy's entrance.

Sesshomaru hissed at the intrusion and a wave of unexpected anxiety washed over him. He started bucking, wanting that finger out of him. Even if they did this before, he couldn't relax.

"Sesshomaru, calm down. You know it'll get better."

Sesshomaru tried to force his muscles to relax but failed. Inuyasha took his fingers out of him and stared at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked away from him. "Nothing…"

He grabbed his chin and forced the golden-eyed teen to look at him. "Do you really expect me to let you get away with saying it's nothing?"

Sesshomaru stood up and gathered his clothes.

"I've been patient all this time, waiting and waiting…I'm not stupid. I know there's more to Hojo and Jakotsu then you've told me but I figured you'd tell me in time. I thought you'd trust me and open up to me." Both of them got fully dressed.

"I do and I have," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Then tell me what that was just now. Tell me the _full_ story about you and those guys."

Sesshomaru said nothing to him.

"Oh, that's great. Look, I've wanted to talk about this with you for a while. But every time, I'd tell myself to just wait and not rush you. I thought we'd talk when you were ready because you said you trust me-"

"Of course I do. You would doubt that?"

"Well…it definitely feels like you're hiding something from me. If you trust me then you'd tell me."

"What the hell's the matter with you? What do you want me to say?! I've told you about those two. You act like this is fucking easy for me! Don't you understand how hard it is for me to trust people? After what I went through, don't you think it'd be tough to see the good in any person? But you're the only one who knows about my past. Isn't that proof enough that I trust you?"

"Then why aren't you letting me know the whole thing?"

"The whole thing. You say the whole damn thing…"

"Don't think that I forgot what you did a few minutes ago. You're acting strange."

"I'm not doing anything. What, do you want them to have terrorized me more or something? With the way you say _full _story-"

"How the fuck can you say that? You know damn well I don't want anyone to hurt you. Why won't you tell me why you reacted like that earlier?"

"There's nothing to tell about what happened except that I just didn't want to have sex with you."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru truly had no idea what to tell him though. He couldn't explain the sudden anxiety, he didn't know why his body had rejected the black-haired teen. There was nothing else to tell about Hojo and Jakotsu. He had told Inuyasha just about everything he remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I believe you," Inuyasha bit out sarcastically.

"Fuck you. It's your fault you can't accept the truth…damn it. I don't need this from you right now."

"What? To talk? Then we'll talk tomorrow at school."

"What?"

"If you don't need this right now then fine. You don't have to be here."

_H-he's kicking me out? _"You don't want me around? Hm, maybe I won't be around for you tomorrow either." Sesshomaru started for the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Inuyasha spoke.

"And that's fine."

With that Sesshomaru left his house. He walked down the street, half expecting Inuyasha to come outside and get him. When he didn't, he walked a lot faster. He didn't stop until he was at an empty park.

"Fuck!" he screamed. _If Inuyasha doesn't need me then I don't need him._ At least he tried to convince himself of that.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why Inuyasha insisted that he tell him more. How could he be so sure there even was more to tell? Yes, that anxiety had been strange but there was only one explanation he could think of. Maybe he just wasn't ready for sex today? And then Inuyasha had the balls to say that Sesshomaru didn't trust him. The boy scoffed at that, of course he trusted him. He never would have told him of his past if he didn't. Now the two weren't talking. Would Inuyasha really be okay with them not talking? Would Sesshomaru?

_I need a beer._ Sesshomaru stood up and hoped that when he got home, Inutaisho would have his liquor cabinet wide open.

* * *

Um, the next chapter will be longer


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

My badness for the wait on this. I'm out of school until January 11th though so I'm hoping to get plenty of chapters up over the next few weeks

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Where the fuck is it?!_

Sesshomaru was searching his house for Inutaisho's liquor. He didn't know where the man kept it since they had moved. He hadn't felt the need to steal it until now. He was upset but not as mad anymore. Perhaps he had been shutting his boyfriend out? _Fuck that!_ He told Inuyasha more than he had ever told anyone else.

His anger rose once again. He stomped back into the kitchen defeated since Inutaisho had hid it from him well. Nothing in his life could ever be easy. With a sigh he turned around but then froze.

"You've been going though my stuff, boy," Inutaisho hissed. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru murmured.

"You rummage through my things then you lie to me? You got some nerve. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were at that girl's house or whatever."

"I told mom I was coming home early."

"You sure you were with that girl?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because her mom didn't know you were there."

The boy's heart raced. "What are you talking about?"

He sneered. "I saw Rin's house number on Kimi's phone so I decided to call and see if you were really there. Turns out you left yesterday afternoon and with a boy in a black truck."

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble now. He winced when his father grabbed his arm tightly. "You're lying."

"No, Sesshomaru. We both know that it's you who's lying. You'll never learn. I told you I didn't want you seeing that bastard boyfriend of yours anymore…"

"Well, you got your wish!" Sesshomaru suddenly screamed. "We're not together anymore!" He looked down at the floor.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I suppose that's the real reason for you coming home so early." He roughly tilted the teen's head to meet his eyes then studied his face for a moment. "How pathetic, you look like you're about to cry. Hm, I think you're telling the truth." He smirked. "Finally listening to your father, eh? Since you've suddenly become an obedient son, you won't be punished today."

"W-why?" he managed to stutter. _Please, don't be tricking me._

"There's no need for it today," he laughed cruelly. "You're only punished when you're bad." He released his grip on him. "Now go."

Sesshomaru listened and got out of the house as fast as he could. He wasn't sure if Inutaisho would suddenly change his mind and come after him. He slowed his pace down once he was far from his house.

He kept thinking about what he said to Inutaisho. He and Inuyasha weren't going out anymore? He couldn't have truly meant that, they just simply got into a fight. This was all stupid. He was doing his best to show Inuyasha that he trusted him. It was the other teen's fault. _I won't talk to him til he realizes that._ Inuyasha got mad for no reason, he should be the one to apologize.

Knowing where he wanted to go, he continued walking to his destination. Finally he arrived at Rin's house. Her mom's car wasn't in the driveway but he knew she was there since Kohaku's car was parked across the street. He was glad his friends were there because he sure as hell wanted someone to talk to.

--

"That stupid Inuyasha!" Jaken exclaimed. "Of course this is his fault!"

"Calm down," Kohaku told him.

They were sitting in Rin's room. No one had expected Sesshomaru since he was supposed to be spending the day with Inuyasha. They immediately asked what was up.

"What do you plan on doing?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna wait for him to come to me."

Rin's phone suddenly started ringing. She talked for only a couple minutes before hanging up.

"Hey, that was my mom," she told everyone. "She'll be home in a few minutes so you have to go. I wasn't supposed to have anyone over."

"Okay, Rin," Kohaku said. "See you at school tomorrow."

Sesshomaru and Jaken also said bye then the three boys left. They decided to go to Kohaku's house. His sister wasn't home yet and they just hung out downstairs. A while later, the front door opened. It was Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. The couple sat down to join them.

"What were you guys up to?" Kohaku asked them.

"Ehh, just got back from Inuyasha's," Sango answered hesitantly.

Sesshomaru could immediately tell that Inuyasha had told his friends about their earlier fight. "So I guess he told you what happened?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah."

It took a lot of self-control for Sesshomaru to not ask how the other teen was doing. Was he upset? Did he even care about their fight?

The subject was changed though before that self-control was broken and anything was asked.

--

"Hey, Kohaku. What time is it?" Sesshomaru called out. The black-haired teen was in the kitchen with Jaken and Miroku.

"Uh…hold on a sec!"

"It's getting late," Sango said.

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru told her. "My parents will be pissed if I stay out late on a school night."

"It's 10:30!" Kohaku called back.

"What the fuck? Already?"

"Someone's parents are gonna be mad," Sango chirped.

"I know.." Sesshomaru groaned. "Alright guys, I gotta go then!"

"You want a ride?" Kohaku offered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched. "See you later, Sango."

"Bye, Sesshomaru."

He was about to go say bye to the others but she stopped him.

"Hey, wait."

"Hm?"

"I just want to say that I think both you and Inuyasha are stubborn as hell."

"What?"

"When's the next time you plan on talking to him?"

"When he comes back to me."

"Heh, Inuyasha had the same answer. Is it really that difficult for either of you to make the first move?"

"Why should I? He was the one who went all crazy. He started it…"

"You're both stubborn." The other three emerged from the kitchen. "Anyways, I'll see you at school. Bye."

"See ya."

"Come on, let's go," Kohaku said.

"Alright, I'm coming."

As Kohaku drove him home, he thought about what Sango said. If Inuyasha was waiting for him then he was going to be waiting for a long time. He thanked his friend once they reached his house then he walked up his driveway. The lights inside were still on meaning his parents were waiting for him. Just another bad thing he had to deal with.

He stepped in only to be greeted by two angry parents. Well, one angry parent and Inutaisho.

"And just where have you been?" Kimi demanded to know. "It's almost eleven. You know the rules when you have school."

"I lost track of time," Sesshomaru said.

"That's not an excuse."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Next time it does, you're grounded."

"Alright, it won't."

"Go upstairs."

He listened and started for the stairs. There was no point in arguing when he already got off easy.

"Hold it, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho ordered.

He froze.

"Kimi, I'm gonna go with him and give him a small talk."

"Okay," she said.

They made it to his room and the door closed. Sesshomaru's body tensed up since he was expecting to be smacked. With each step the big man took forward, Sesshomaru took one back until he was against the wall. Inutaisho's hand reached towards him and he flinched.

He smirked at that. "Now, now. Why are you doing that?" He patted the top of his son's head. "Do you think I'm going to hit you? I already told you that there's no need to punish you today. Since you were such a good boy earlier, I'm gonna let that coming home late thing slide." He dropped his arm and turned to leave. "Just don't expect this to happen again."

Once Inutaisho left, Sesshomaru fell onto his bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened._ He gave me a break? _He knew it was a one-time thing though and that he wouldn't receive any more mercy from him. Still he was grateful. Today had already been an awful day, Sesshomaru didn't need an awful punishment to add on to that.

New thoughts crowded his mind later on. Tomorrow would be the day Hojo and Jakotsu showed up at school. The days back in Shikon were flooding his memory. His heart beat faster with each horrendous thought. He tried to tell himself not to get so worked up over it, that he wasn't the same outcast as back then. He was stronger now, he had friends to support him.

If all that were true though, then why was he so scared of seeing those two? All his friends would be around…all except for one stubborn bastard. The more he thought about Hojo and Jakotsu, the more anxious he felt. And even though he berated himself for thinking it, he couldn't help but want Inuyasha to be with him and tell him everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

I'll have the next chapter up soon since this one is so short (soon being a few days or so)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Sesshomaru walked to school with Rin the next morning. She had called while he was getting dressed and he was glad that she did. He didn't want to walk through the hallways at school alone, though he could hardly admit that to himself. As they went to class Sesshomaru scanned the crowd of students looking for two familiar faces. He found no one.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Rin asked as they took their seats.

"Yeah," he told her. "I'm fine." _Do I really look that much on edge?_

Class passed by in a blur. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention at all, his mind was wondering about the different plans Naraku might have for him. His second and third periods passed by quickly. He walked alone to his fourth. He kept imagining that Hojo and Jakotsu were following him. Every time he looked back over his shoulder, he mentally scolded himself. When he was a few feet from opening the door to the classroom he froze. At the end of the hall walking in his direction was a tall boy with brown hair. _That's Hojo. Oh god, that's Hojo._ He kept walking closer and closer. When Sesshomaru finally got a good look at him he felt like an idiot. It wasn't Hojo, it was just some tall guy with brown hair. He went into class and sat down, angry with himself for his reaction.

When it was time for lunch, Sesshomaru tried to convince himself that he'd be able to handle his two old tormentors. He wasn't doing too good of a job but things became even worse when he saw who was standing with his friends. There talking to all the people he sat with was Jakotsu. He seemed to be alone, Naraku and Hojo were nowhere around. His own friends looked annoyed but he couldn't hear what any of them were saying. His gaze drifted to Inuyasha. He didn't see his boyfriend staring at him though, he was too busy talking to his friends.

"Sesshomaru!"

That voice pierced the boy like a blade. He realized he made a mistake by staying out in the open too long. Jakotsu had seen him and was now walking towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Sesshy, is that any way to talk to someone you haven't seen for so long?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

The white-haired teen didn't know what was going on with himself. His legs felt weak and his hands were shaking.

He took another step forward. Now Sesshomaru's friends were coming over too. He wanted to run far, far away. But he wouldn't. He didn't want to be a coward, not now. He took a step of his own forward as the other teen came closer.

"And just what are you doing?" Jakotsu asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"I'm gonna make you regret what you did." The thought of revenge clouded his mind. Without thinking about the action, he ran up to his old bully and punched him. To Sesshomaru's surprise, he started laughing.

"Oh, Sesshy. And here I thought me and Hojo had taught you your place. Won't you ever learn?" He tackled him quickly and they fell to the ground.

He saw Kohaku and Jaken running toward him. "Stay back!" he ordered. This was his fight, not theirs.

Sesshomaru pushed him and was about to jump on him but Jakotsu's knee hit him straight in the balls. That made him fall back which allowed him to be pinned down. Jakotsu was smirking above him. A rush of anxiety washed over Sesshomaru. He thrashed wildly, desperately trying to get him off of him. He didn't know where this sudden panic came from. All he knew was that he wanted that bastard off.

Jakotsu grabbed his chin and forced him to look directly at him. "What's the matter?" he asked coldly. "I thought you liked it when another man was on top of you." He took his hands and placed them on Sesshomaru's hips.

He used all his strength to pry the other male off. He tumbled to the ground and the anxious boy jumped up. He stared at Jakotsu for a moment. _Fuck this, I can't do this. _Forget not being a coward, forget trying to prove himself. He was about to go over the edge and he knew he had to get out of there.

He turned around and ran, not caring what anyone would think of him. His heart was racing while his feet carried him to a secluded corner of the school. Distantly he thought that might not be a good idea but he didn't care. He collapsed to his knees breathing hard. What was going on with him? He could barely think. His mind was blank as he stared at the cold tile ground. The sound of footsteps walking towards him snapped him out of his trance.

"Go away!" he managed to choke out to the person, or people, he had his back to. Something in the back of his mind thought it was Jakotsu bringing reinforcements. The footsteps stopped but they didn't leave. Naraku would be too cruel to leave him alone, even in the state Sesshomaru was in now. That shouldn't have surprised him.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded with a little more force than before. Someone dropped to his knees behind him and he tensed up.

"I love you too much to do that," a voice whispered.

He spun around and saw Inuyasha looking at him, his expression soft. Sesshomaru stared into his eyes for a few moments then broke down crying.

"Inuyasha…" he sobbed. The older male wrapped his arms tightly around him and he cried into his neck. "Inuyasha, I-I'm…"

He leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss before he could finish. He brushed the boy's tears away when they stopped. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I-"

"Yes, I should. I love you."

"I love you too…"

They sat against a wall hugging each other for a long time before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, about what happened with us…"

He stroked the boy's hair. "Shh, it's okay. We'll talk about that later. Right now we have a few other things to take care of."


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

When the bell rang the couple stood up. Sesshomaru was still somewhat anxious but he did feel better with his boyfriend there.

"What do you wanna do?" Inuyasha asked. "You wanna look for them?"

"…No. They'll show up. We should just wait for them."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Let's sit outside."

"Okay."

They wouldn't be going to any more classes today. Not when they knew Jakotsu and the other two were lurking around. They went out and sat beneath a tree. Sesshomaru's head came to rest on Inuyasha's lap while the older teen leaned back against the tree.

"Did you see me and Jakotsu?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Yeah…everyone did," Inuyasha answered.

"I thought that maybe you didn't. When I looked at you, you didn't notice." His gaze shifted away from the other male.

"I saw you when Jakotsu shouted your name. I watched you the entire time after that."

"You didn't try to help me." He wasn't trying to start a fight or anything, he just thought it was strange since Inuyasha was always so protective.

"You didn't want any."

"Yeah, I know."

"I started running over to you but then you told Kohaku and Jaken to stay back so I stopped too. You don't know how hard it was to stand back and just watch. When he pinned you, I was about to intervene anyways but then you pushed him off." He brought his hand down to Sesshomaru's head and cupped the side of his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes brimmed with emotion. He put his own hand over the one on his face and used the other to pull Inuyasha's head down. Leaning up a bit allowed their lips to meet. Inuyasha's arms snaked around him and pulled him up while still kissing him.

"You boys are just too cute."

They ripped apart at the sound of Naraku's voice.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Jakotsu whined.

The couple sprang up, ready to attack the other three teenagers.

"Put your hands down," Naraku ordered. "I'm not looking for a fight…right now."

"Fuck off!" Sesshomaru yelled and charged after Naraku.

Inuyasha was close behind him. Naraku stepped back and smirked when Hojo jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

"It's been so long, Sesshy," the male from Shikon whispered.

Sesshomaru threw a fist at him but he caught it. He punched the smaller boy in the stomach hard and watched as he bent over. He quickly pushed him to the ground. It happened so fast, Sesshomaru didn't have time to react.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He jumped over his boyfriend to tackle Hojo, knowing he would get up.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Inuyasha and Hojo hitting each other on the ground. He then noticed Jakotsu walking towards him and stopping a few feet away. He got up forgetting the pain in his stomach.

"Wanna finish things off from earlier?" Jakotsu asked cruelly. "You did just up and leave so suddenly…why is that? Did I do something to make you nervous?"

Rage was burning within Sesshomaru and suddenly he punched the fucker in the face. It was so fast and so unexpected, both males were surprised. Jakotsu came at him but he moved out of the way. Taking a quick glance at Inuyasha, he saw that he and Hojo were still at it. Jakotsu shoved him before he could find Naraku and his attention shifted back to him.

Jakotsu tried tackling him to the ground a few times but Sesshomaru was able to avoid the attempts. He knew it would be over if he got pinned to the ground and started panicking again. He concentrated solely on dodging until he heard a voice.

"Naraku!" he heard his boyfriend shout. Sesshomaru turned to where he and Hojo were. Even Jakotsu did.

Hojo managed to grab hold of Inuyasha for a few moments. In those moments of being held, Naraku ran up and punched Sesshomaru's boyfriend in the side of the head. Inuyasha actually stumbled from the blow. Sesshomaru started running to him but Jakotsu grabbed him and held him back. Naraku hit Inuyasha again. He stumbled once more but flung a fist. He hit Naraku in the mouth but that only made the bastard smile. Naraku and Hojo then took turns hitting him. Sesshomaru's eyes were stuck on the horrific scene. He watched Inuyasha's attempts to hit them, break free from them…all in vain. Then he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru screamed. He struggled desperately against Jakotsu and almost broke free.

"You little bitch!" Jakotsu cursed. He jumped on him which caused the boy's knees to buckle under the extra weight.

"Inuyasha…" he repeated. Tears threatened to fall. He felt awful for letting this happen to his boyfriend, especially after all the times Inuyasha had protected him.

The pair continued to kick him even while he was on the ground. Sesshomaru watched in horror. The only thing he could think was that it was his fault. If he hadn't become involved with Inuyasha he wouldn't have been beaten in the dirt. Inuyasha never would've had to deal with all of Sesshomaru's problems. The younger stared at him, Inuyasha was still awake and alert. Naraku and Hojo finally stopped. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to them. He wanted to murder them all.

The wavy-haired teen's eyes went from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru looking rather bored. He suddenly turned his back on everyone. "Come," he muttered to Hojo and Jakotsu. Hojo and Naraku went first then when they were a good distance away, Jakotsu let Sesshomaru go and left too.

Sesshomaru wanted so badly to find them and beat the fuck out of them but he couldn't. Inuyasha was more important and he had to make sure he was okay. He dropped down beside him and pulled the older teen into his lap. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Why do you looked so worried?" he mumbled.

"Look at what they did to you," Sesshomaru told him.

He flashed a weak smile. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. It'll be way worse for them when I kill them."

"Heh, I know but still…"

"Those fuckers are dumber than I thought if they think they've won." He tried to get up but hissed. He was trying to play it off as nothing but he was hurt and really embarrassed.

"You don't have to pretend around me."

Inuyasha looked at him oddly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Shifting around until he was sitting up, he leaned against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sure you don't. Let me take a look at you." Sesshomaru lifted up his shirt frowned when he saw bruises already forming.

"What? Don't like what you see?"

"No, not the bruises."

"They'll go away."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"You've fought for me before and when it was my turn to defend you…I didn't."

"You couldn't. I saw Jakotsu holding you back." He turned so he could see Sesshomaru's face. "Don't be sorry. I know you wanted to come to me."

Sesshomaru just wrapped his arms around him and said nothing. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Come on, Sessh. Let's go. I'm feeling better now."

Inuyasha was the first to stand but he wobbled a bit so Sesshomaru grabbed onto him to help out. The bigger male felt humiliated but he was still glad Sesshomaru was with him. The white-haired boy was the only person who wouldn't judge him or make fun of him for being beat up.

"Are you sure you wanna move around yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha insisted.

"Yeah, if you say so."

As they walked, Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was leaning on him a bit. He decided against mentioning it though. Although he acted like he was okay, the golden-eyed teen knew he was humiliated to lose a fight. Losing to Naraku made it even worse. Across campus they found a patch of grass near a tree and decided to lie down.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to find them and murder them but…"

"Yeah?"

"Is looking for them and fighting them really the best move?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. What if something happens to one of us?"

"Nothing will."

"You sound so sure even after what just happened."

"Nothing happened. And it's because I know nothing will happen to us."

"Then I want to find them in a little bit."

"Alright."

They lied together quietly for a few minutes. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and saw the nervousness. He laced his fingers with his boyfriend's then a thought came to him.

"Hey, Sessh?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you ran off earlier? When it was just you and Jakotsu the first time?"

"Oh…I just got nervous. It happened when he pinned me."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it was weird." Memories of Jakotsu on top of him flashed through Sesshomaru's mind. They made his heart beat faster and his hands shake.

Inuyasha quickly got up and held him. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered softly. "He's not here. It's just me." He watched the smaller male relax in his arms. "Sessh, what's going on?"

"I don't know…I don't know where this feeling keeps coming from." Sesshomaru tried to ignore the panic but his instincts told him this was something to worry about. "…Come on, I want to find them now."

The couple stood up but didn't need to go far. Hojo and Jakotsu came into view but Naraku wasn't with them. They stopped a short distance away.

"We're evenly matched now," Hojo said.

"Oh, fuck off," Sesshomaru growled.

"Now is that any way to talk to your friends?"

"Shut the hell up. You're going to regret all of this."

He pretended to be hurt. "I can't believe you'd say something like that." Then he smirked. "Are me and Jakotsu gonna have to teach you another lesson?"

He thought Hojo was referring to the fight from a little while ago. "You guys won't win a fight this time."

His smirk grew wider. "Oh, silly Sesshy. I'm talking about what we taught you in Shikon."

"What?"

He laughed at the confusion on Sesshomaru's face. He and Jakotsu then took the opportunity to rush at the white-haired boy.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Thanks to all of you crazy kids who reviewed last time!


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, hardcore bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_Another lesson?_

"Sessh, watch out!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru snapped his head up and instinctively threw his fist at Hojo. He easily evaded it but he didn't punch back. He backhanded the boy across the face instead.

"You only deserve to be slapped like the bitch you are!" Hojo snarled.

"Mother fucker!" Inuyasha screamed. He ran to Hojo at the same time Sesshomaru did. Only one of them made it to the bastard though.

Inuyasha growled as Jakotsu pounced on him, sending the two of them toppling to the ground. Sesshomaru wouldn't let his boyfriend get hurt again though. He went to where they were getting ready to knock Jakotsu the fuck out.

"And just where are you going?" Hojo reached out and brought him back. "No double teaming."

"Fuck you!" Sesshomaru shouted, his anger rising.

Hojo tried to grab him again but Sesshomaru got away and ran to Jakotsu. He and Inuyasha were on the ground so he kicked Jakotsu in the stomach. That gave his boyfriend the chance to pin him. He held Jakotsu firmly in the grass.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru looked into his boyfriend's eyes. The rage and hatred in them was clear. The golden-eyed boy just stared as Inuyasha threw punches at Jakotsu. _He doesn't need my help…_

Sesshomaru yelped as he suddenly went face first into the dirt. Hojo pounced on top of him and sat on his back. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing immediately. He jumped off of Jakotsu to attack Hojo. That was when Jakotsu grabbed the white-haired boy. Sesshomaru managed to get up and push him though. He felt like an animal fighting like this. While he was moving around he noticed that he wasn't able to fight as well as usual. His anxiety still existed and was fucking him up. Jakotsu finally got the upper hand. He jabbed Sesshomaru right in the jaw and he toppled over. Before he fully realized what happened, Jakotsu settled on his lower half. He tried to get up but a hand on his chest prevented him from doing so.

Jakotsu swiftly grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists and pinned them above his head. He lowered himself so that he was whispering in the boy's ear.

"Sesshy…I've wanted to do this again for a long time."

The white-haired teen shivered in disgust when he felt warm breath hit his ear. Then his body stiffened and his eyes widened. Jakotsu had just rubbed his hips against him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Why have you been acting so confused? It's almost like you don't…" Amused realization appeared on his face. "You don't remember, do you?"

Sesshomaru couldn't move. He couldn't even struggle to break free because his body and mind were now frozen. His golden eyes stayed glued to Jakotsu's then one of the bully's hands started to stroke his cheek. It was at that moment that Sesshomaru's body finally moved in an attempt to jerk away.

"Remember," Jakotsu ordered. "Remember the last time we had you like this, when we taught you your place."

Sesshomaru's mind fought to remember but it was difficult. There was something there, something to remember, but it was hazy.

"Sesshomaru!"

_Is that a voice?_ But it sounded so far away, so distant. It was Inuyasha's voice but Sesshomaru didn't realize it. Acknowledging it seemed so unimportant right now.

Jakotsu spoke again. "Do you remember? Has it come back to you yet?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed in his direction but he wasn't looking at him. He was staring straight through him. He heard his name being yelled again, then there were footsteps. The boy finally focused on Jakotsu. His whole body was trembling and he felt sick. He looked over at his boyfriend who was being held back by Hojo. The couple's eyes met.

"I remember," Sesshomaru whispered.

_**He was walking home from school. It was an hour after class normally let out but he got out late because he had received detention for ditching English class too much. He decided to take a detour in a park near his house and sat under a tree. This was his only time to relax. He was stressed out from the torment at school and from his father always yelling at him. He left reluctantly after it got dark. There weren't really any people out but that was fine. That was how Sesshomaru preferred it. It wasn't until he was just a couple of streets away from his house that he suddenly felt like he was being watched. It freaked him out so he walked a little faster and slowly turned his head to see if anyone was behind him. His gaze quickly focused forward again when he caught a glimpse of the car following him slowly. He started thinking that maybe the car wasn't following him, maybe the person inside was just searching for a certain address. To find out if he was right, he suddenly turned down a random street. The tormented boy had been wrong. The car not only went down the same street, it sped up until it was right next to him. Sesshomaru's heart was beating so hard against his rib cage that he thought the bones would break. The car's window rolled down but he kept staring straight ahead. Then a person spoke.**_

_**"Hey, Sesshy."**_

_**The boy recognized that voice and turned to face the person who had talked. "What the hell do you want, Hojo?" he asked.**_

_**"Hey! Not gonna acknowledge me?" Jakotsu called out from the passenger's seat.**_

_**Sesshomaru turned away and kept walking. They continued to shout at and follow him. After a while the white-haired boy finally faced them again. "Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled.**_

_**"Don't talk to us like that," Hojo ordered coldly.**_

_**"Shut the fuck up."**_

_**"Hey, Jakotsu," he heard Hojo say." You'd think after all this time he'd know his place."**_

_**"I know," Jakotsu said. "Perhaps we need to show him."**_

_**Sesshomaru became worried at that but he didn't have time to react as car doors suddenly opened and two sets of hands latched onto him. One pair went around his mouth and chest, the other pair around his waist. He was dragged into the car where Hojo then pinned him down in the backseat. Jakotsu drove, pretending there wasn't a boy struggling to break free. Hojo was too strong though, his hold never slipped.**_

_**"Jakotsu," Hojo barked out. "Don't stop driving. I'll tell you when we can throw him out."**_

_**"I don't get to have any fun?" he asked.**_

_**"Next time."**_

_**'Next time?' Sesshomaru thought. He panicked as he wondered what they would do to him. Then sudden realization dawned on him. His struggling would have become even more frantic had the teen on top of him not done something to make him freeze.**_

_**Sesshomaru felt lips upon his own and was shocked. Hojo pulled away, displeased with the unresponsiveness. He kissed the surprised boy again and slid his tongue across his lower lip. When Sesshomaru kept his mouth firmly shut, he kneed the boy hard in the balls. He gasped out against his will and Hojo's tongue plunged in. Sesshomaru bit the intruding appendage instinctively which made Hojo pull away and roughly grab his white hair.**_

_**"Do that again and I'll cut your dick off," he whispered viciously. He yanked hard on the hair he held. "Now let's try this again…"**_

_**When lips connected with his own again, Sesshomaru bucked trying to throw him off. All he ended up doing though was rubbing their hips together.**_

_**Hojo laughed. "Oh, Sesshy. If you were so eager then why didn't you just tell me?" He pressed his lower body onto Sesshomaru.**_

_**The boy's eyes widened when he felt Hojo's erection touch him and he tensed up. Hojo smirked and positioned himself so that his knees were on Sesshomaru's arms, pinning them. It was painful and he could feel his circulation being cut off. The smaller male's fear multiplied.**_

_**"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely. Even though he was trying to deny what was happening, he still knew what this guy on top of him was going to do.**_

_**"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it." Then he unzipped his pants and released his hard cock.**_

_**Sesshomaru trembled and bit his lip. A small whine escaped him against his will.**_

_**"Open up."**_

_**Sesshomaru didn't listen.**_

_**"Open that damn trap of yours, you faggot whore."**_

_**He still kept his mouth shut.**_

_**"Stupid slut!" He wrapped one hand around Sesshomaru's neck and the other covered his nose.**_

_**Sesshomaru held his breath for as long as he could but eventually he had to give in. Tears streamed down his face as his mouth finally opened. Hojo moved the hand on his neck to the boy's hair then thrust his cock into his mouth.**_

_**"You're such a good boy," Hojo groaned. "But bite me and you die."**_

_**The smaller male's eyes shut tightly so he wouldn't have to see anything. As Hojo shoved his dick in and out of his unwilling mouth, Sesshomaru hoped that either this would all be over quickly or he would somehow suddenly die and be released from this hell.**_


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_**Hojo was at round two. He had already forced Sesshomaru to swallow his seed once and now he would make the boy do it again.**_

_**"That was only practice," Hojo sneered. "Now that you know what to do, let's try it again."**_

_**"No, stop," Sesshomaru begged. "Don't do this…please."**_

_**He ignored the pleas and shoved his hardened cock into the smaller boy's mouth. Sesshomaru started gagging.**_

_**"Do it right!"**_

_**Hojo smacked the side of his head. He forced himself to relax so he wouldn't gag again. He cried as he gave his second blowjob. When Hojo moaned it made his belly twist in disgust. He had never been so scared as right now. What if Hojo decided to do more to him?**_

_**The brown-haired male came for the second time and Sesshomaru had to use every bit of control he had to not throw up. After a few moments, Hojo pulled his pants back up and shifted his body to lie on top of Sesshomaru.**_

_**"Did you enjoy that, Sesshy?" he asked. "I know I did."**_

_**Sesshomaru stayed silent. He was barely even breathing.**_

_**"Oh, come on. Aren't you ready for what's next?"**_

_**His eyes widened in absolute panic. Deep within his mind he knew what the cruel teen meant but he was in denial. He tried to tell himself that Hojo wasn't about to do **_**that**_** to him. One of Hojo's hands crept into his pants. He began stroking Sesshomaru, trying to make him hard.**_

_**"Hey, Hojo," Jakotsu suddenly said.**_

_**"What?" he asked. His hand stopped moving.**_

_**"Maybe you should stop for today."**_

_**The smallest amount of hope appeared for the golden-eyed boy. Was Jakotsu really telling Hojo to stop with the torture? He couldn't believe it.**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Save it for another day. One where we can **_**both**_** participate."**_

_**Sesshomaru's heart immediately sank. He knew he was an idiot for thinking Jakotsu had even the smallest hint of decency in him.**_

_**"Eh, fine." He focused back on Sesshomaru. "Alright, we're done…for now. Don't worry, next time we'll have even more fun with Jakotsu." His eyes narrowed and he whispered the next part viciously. "Don't you dare tell anyone about any of this though. I swear I'll fucking kill you if you do. You understand? Do you?!"**_

_**"Yes!" Sesshomaru cried.**_

_**"Promise that you won't tell!"**_

_**"I promise I won't tell. I won't tell anybody!"**_

_**"Good." He sat up and got off Sesshomaru. "Now get up. Jakotsu, stop the car."**_

_**Once both males did what he said, Hojo unlocked the door. Sesshomaru hurriedly got out, he was afraid that Hojo would change his mind and force him back into the car.**_

_**"See ya at school, Sesshy," Hojo said with a wink. Then the car was gone.**_

_**It was completely dark outside and Sesshomaru was a lot further from home than he expected. As soon as he figured out where he was, he started running. So many things were bouncing around in his mind, he was surprised he was able to make it to his house. Not once did he stop running, the possibility that the car might still be following him spurred him to sprint. When he burst through the door, his parents went over to him. Both were shocked to see him panting and exhausted.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Kimi asked worriedly.**_

_**The boy looked at them. He couldn't tell them what had happened. That didn't happen to guys, they would just think it was him being a whore.**_

_**"Answer, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said.**_

_**Sesshomaru panicked. How could he get out of this? Silently he stared at his parents. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to dash for the stairs. His father was faster though and caught him by the waist. When those hands grabbed him, he forgot that he was safe at home. He thought he was back outside with Hojo and Jakotsu dragging him into the car again. He started desperately struggling out of the grasp. Inutaisho was surprised but he didn't let go.**_

_**"Stop it, Sesshomaru," he ordered.**_

_**He didn't. Tears started to fall as the youth kicked and hit at the person holding him. He may have yelled too but he wasn't sure.**_

_**"Sessh!" his mother shouted. She was panicking, wondering what was wrong with her son "Calm down!"**_

_**Finally, Inutaisho let him go. The adults were saying things to him but Sesshomaru paid them no attention. He darted up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door and went to his bed. He pulled out a wooden box from underneath and opened it. In it were a few bottles of liquor that he had stolen from his father. He grabbed one but quickly dropped it. He started bawling. Before today, he didn't think his life could be any worse. Hojo and Jakotsu had just proven him very wrong. Why? Why did this happen to him? He couldn't tell anyone, not a single person. They would just say that those things didn't happen to guys or that it happened because he was gay. No, this would be his secret and he would never say anything. Then he remembered what Hojo had said. He talked like they would defile the poor boy again. Sesshomaru cried more when he realized that he would have to go through that torture again.**_

_**He began screaming incoherent things. He didn't care if his parents heard. Picking up the bottle again, he chugged its contents. It burned as it went down his throat but he could hardly feel it. When he was finished he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.**_

_**"Sesshomaru!" his mother yelled. "Sesshomaru, open the door!"**_

_**He didn't. Instead he took another bottle of alcohol and opened it. It was going to take more than one to make his pain go away.**_

_**"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho now said. "Open this door or I'll force it open!"**_

_**The youth laughed at them then took a swig. No longer was he thinking rationally. He just needed that pain, those memories to go away. Alcohol was the only thing with that much power and it was his only friend in Shikon. He stopped drinking for a moment to listen to his door lock being broken. His father gave the door a push and it was open. Both adults froze when they saw the sight in front of them. Their son was sitting on the ground sobbing, a bottle of alcohol in his hand and an empty one in front of him.**_

_**Sesshomaru tried to stand up but he stumbled and fell back down. His parents dropped beside him. They were talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He tried to look at their lips to figure out the words but discovered that his vision was just as bad as his hearing at the moment. Kimi grabbed his arm but then Inutaisho lifted him up. The glass in Sesshomaru's hand thudded to the floor. That was the last thing the boy heard before he passed out.**_

Sesshomaru couldn't breath. All the memories that were flooding back were overwhelming him. He stared at the male on top of him. Jakotsu hadn't been part of it the first time…but the next time…

Jakotsu laughed. "Did it all come back to you?"

Sesshomaru stared at him silently.

"I see you're the same as you were back then. The same unresponsive bitch."

The white-haired boy took a couple of breaths before something inside him snapped. Something in his mind just broke and he grabbed Jakotsu. They rolled over and now their positions were switched. He wasn't thinking about his actions at all and Jakotsu was shocked.

"Who's the bitch now?!" Sesshomaru screamed. His gaze then went to Hojo.

Both he and Inuyasha were looking at the scene with wide eyes. Inuyasha then broke out of Hojo's grip and went running over to his boyfriend. Sesshomaru looked back down at the person beneath him. His hand turned into a fist and he punched Jakotsu in the nose. Then he stood up and went to Inuyasha.

"Sessh, let's get out of here," Inuyasha said. When the boy nodded, he grabbed his hand and started leading him away.

Sesshomaru didn't look back at the two other males. He was a mix of rage and absolute pain. He didn't pay attention as they got into Inuyasha's truck.

"Sessh…do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything just…let's leave. Drive to your house or something."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for the remainder of the drive. He didn't want to remember everything. It was too much. Inuyasha brought him inside the house when they got there and sat him down in his bedroom. The white-haired boy stared at the floor while Inuyasha patiently waited. He didn't talk though, instead he burst into tears. Inuyasha quickly pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha," he whimpered. "Please don't hate me." His voice was barely audible.

"Why would I ever hate you?" he asked gently.

"For what those two did to me."

"Fuck them. No matter what they did, I will never hate you. Are you ready to tell me?"

Sesshomaru told him everything he now remembered. Inuyasha was furious but he controlled his anger for now. His boyfriend needed someone to comfort him, not someone who was mad.

"It was my fault that it happened," Sesshomaru cried softly.

"No, it wasn't. They forced you."

"I should have tried harder to get away."

"They ganged up on you, Sessh. Don't blame yourself for what they did."

"Why did these memories have to come back? Inuyasha…I-I'm scared."

Inuyasha held him tightly and brought a hand to stroke his soft white hair. "I promise that they will never hurt you again. I'll keep you safe."

Sesshomaru leaned closer into Inuyasha's chest. While he sat in his arms, he was able to feel safe for a short time. Sesshomaru kept quiet as he tried to battle against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He lost though. He felt like he was being thrown into cold water all over again. His breathing quickened, his muscles tensed, and he was on the verge of crying again.

"Sessh? Sessh, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

The smaller male buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. Inuyasha held one of his hands tightly.

"Inuyasha…there's more."


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

Sudden inspiration for this story has hit and I'm running with it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"M-more?" Inuyasha asked. "They did _more_ to you?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru muttered. "Jakotsu joined in the next time. I'mgoing to tell you everything…all the stuff that led to me moving here."

_**It was a few days after what Hojo had done. Sesshomaru hadn't gone to school since. He would leave the house so his parents wouldn't be suspicious but then he would ditch all his classes. The boy was too frightened to go back. He wasn't ready to deal with what else Hojo and Jakotsu had planned for him. Kimi and Inutaisho found out about him cutting class though. The school had called because of his many absences. They sat their son down the same night of the phone call.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, your school called," Kimi started. "They told us that you've missed class the last few days. Why have you been skipping?"**_

_**"I just don't want to go," he mumbled.**_

_**"Why not? What happened?"**_

_**The two adults still hadn't been able to make Sesshomaru tell them what was wrong. He had refused to speak about what happened the other night.**_

_**The boy suddenly became angry. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" He quickly stood to leave but a strong hand grasped his arm and stopped him. He looked up and was met with his father's glare.**_

_**"You can't say nothing's wrong after what happened the other night," Inutaisho said. "Tell us what's going on."**_

_**Sesshomaru wanted to cry but fought against it. "It's nothing." He then tore himself out of his father's grip. "Just leave me the hell alone!" He took off running towards his room and as he did he heard Kimi tell Inutaisho to go talk to him. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to that man. Once he got inside he slammed his bedroom door shut and sat down in front of it. The lock was gone along with all his alcohol. He wanted a drink so badly, anything to escape this, but it was currently impossible. Since the other night, his parents had made sure he had no access to it.**_

_**Suddenly his door opened an inch before hitting him.**_

_**"Let me in," his father ordered.**_

_**The boy actually stood up and went to sit on his bed. All the fight in him was gone, he just wanted to disappear and not deal with this. Inutaisho came in and looked at his son with a cold expression. "What the hell has gotten into you lately?"**_

_**"Since when do you care?" Sesshomaru spat.**_

_**"I'm just curious to know what happened. Did someone at school beat you up or something?"**_

_**Sesshomaru remained quiet.**_

_**"Hm…probably was something like that. Makes sense, you're such a weak ass. Can't even handle a few punches."**_

_**"Shut up! Why are you in here?"**_

_**Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. "Is getting your ass kicked been what's bothering you?"**_

_**"I've been hit plenty of times since we moved to this fucking place. Why would one beating stand out more than the other?"**_

_**His father looked surprised for a moment before his face returned to its cold expression. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something? It's your fault for being so weak and for allowing people to treat you that way. Do they do it because you're gay?"**_

_**"…You're a bastard. Do you know that?"**_

_**"You've got quite the mouth, don't you? Someone should teach you your place."**_

_**"Just leave…I'll go to school tomorrow."**_

_**"Fine. I'll take you myself just to make sure."**_

_**He left and Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't have to explain anymore. His father would make up some lie to tell Kimi.**_

_**The next morning the two drove to school. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to just run away from the whole situation. He desperately hoped that Hojo and Jakotsu would just forget about torturing him further. He got out of the car and walked through the school hall. Everything was fine until gym. He dreaded that class the most but if he didn't go then the school would call home again. The boy slowly dragged himself to the locker rooms where all the guys made fun of him.**_

_**'At least they're not hitting me today…'**_

_**His eyes darted around looking for Hojo and Jakotsu but he didn't see them. He changed as quickly as possible then left the locker room. He sat down away from everyone but a group of guys walked up to him. They started insulting him but he ignored them. Sesshomaru just stared blankly at the floor until one of them grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.**_

_**"Your friends are here, faggot," he hissed.**_

_**He let go and golden eyes immediately focused on the people he was talking about. Hojo and Jakotsu were walking towards him with smirks. The boy panicked and tried to leave, but the first group of guys grabbed him. They thought it would be amusing to watch him squirm.**_

_**"Let me go!" Sesshomaru screamed.**_

_**The two walked up to him.**_

_**"Thanks, guys," Hojo laughed. "We'll take it from here." He grasped Sesshomaru's arm tightly and led him away.**_

_**Jakotsu spoke once they were out of earshot from everyone else.**_

_**"We're going to have so much fun after class," he whispered. "I can hardly wait. You've been gone for days, Sesshy…I've missed you."**_

_**He began stroking Sesshomaru's cheek. The cold hand sent a shiver down his spine. "Don't you even think about leaving early. But just in case you try…remember that we always have an eye on you."**_

_**Hojo then decided to use his free hand to snake down Sesshomaru's body and grab his ass. As soon as he did, the boy struggled to break free and run.**_

_**"Remember what we said," the brown-haired teen whispered into his ear. "Don't leave or you'll regret it."**_

_**He let go and Sesshomaru took off. The shorter male was scared. He went through the rest of class thinking of all the different things they would do to him. Soon the teacher was telling them to change and leave. The end of class had come way too quickly. He looked around to see if those two were watching him. Maybe they weren't and he'd be able to sneak off…but luck wasn't with him today. The two glared right at him. He walked to the locker room with them close behind. He hesitated in changing because he could feel their eyes on him.**_

_**"Stop staring at all of us and get your damn clothes on!" someone shouted at the golden-eyed boy. He blushed in embarrassment then quickly pulled his shirt over his head.**_

_**'Why is it that straight guys think all the gay guys want them?' he thought.**_

_**Once he was finished he turned around and was faced with those two bastards.**_

_**"Come, Sesshy," Hojo smirked.**_

_**He grabbed him and the three of them walked outside. They sat him down on a bench, that action confused him.**_

_**"Don't worry. We're just waiting for the school to clear out," Hojo explained.**_

_**After most of the students left, they dragged Sesshomaru into an empty classroom. Jakotsu began shoving him onto one of the tables.**_

_**'No, I can't let them do this.'**_

_**He tried to push the boy again but he retaliated by punching Jakotsu in the jaw. He then ran for the door but Hojo got him. He twisted his arms behind the shorter male's back so roughly that Sesshomaru thought they would break.**_

_**"That was very naughty, Sesshy," Hojo reprimanded. "You shouldn't have done that to Jakotsu, now you'll have to make it up to him."**_

_**Jakotsu sat on the table as his friend led Sesshomaru over to him. Sesshomaru's mind reeled in fright. When the two were in front of him, Hojo kicked the backs of his legs to make them buckle and force him to his knees.**_

_**Jakotsu pulled his pants down to expose his already hard cock then his hand latched on to silky white hair. "If you try to bite me or pull anything like that then I swear I'll beat you worse than ever before," he breathed.**_

_**"He won't," the other told him. "He's actually decent at this."**_

_**"What a surprise," he snorted.**_

_**He pulled on the white hair to bring his head down then he entered the boy's mouth. As he did, Sesshomaru shut his eyes tightly. He started licking and sucking his length, hoping that if he made him cum quickly then this would all be over with sooner. He almost gagged but forced himself not to, if he gagged he'd probably be hit. Soon Jakotsu came into his mouth moaning. Then he stood up and Hojo roughly pushed Sesshomaru forward onto the table. He leaned down and pressed his chest to the boy's back. Sesshomaru could feel his clothed erection against his leg.**_

_**Sesshomaru knew what he was going to do next. His body trembled. These guys were actually going to rape him. This couldn't happen…he couldn't allow it to.**_

_**When Hojo stood up for a moment, Sesshomaru jumped up and nearly broke free. One of his arms hadn't escaped Hojo's grip. The taller male was furious. He threw a punch at Sesshomaru but the boy ducked. If he couldn't manage to run away, he would still try. He couldn't make this easy for them. He attempted to go to the door, but Jakotsu stopped him. He jumped on him and they both fell onto one of the desks.**_

_**"Did you lock the door?" he asked Hojo.**_

_**"No," he grunted. "I was about to but then I had to grab the fucker."**_

_**It was a struggle to get up but Sesshomaru managed. Jakotsu was right behind him though.**_

_**"Go lock it then!"**_

_**Hojo ran towards the door. Jakotsu pushed the smallest boy and he went flying into Hojo. The taller teen growled at him and shoved him. Then he came at him, his fist drawn back. Two things happened next. The door opened and Hojo threw his fist at Sesshomaru. When he heard it open, he had a look of horror on his face but it was too late for him to stop. Whoever walked in had just witnessed the golden-eyed teen getting punched in the jaw. Sesshomaru stumbled backwards before he balanced himself with help from a desk. He looked up to see who had come in. It was an old lady and she looked absolutely horrified.**_

_**"You!" she said to Hojo. "Come here!"**_

_**The bully walked over to her without a single glance at Sesshomaru. He noticed that Jakotsu was about to step towards him but Hojo simply shook his head once. He didn't want his friend to get caught too.**_

_**"You're all coming to the principal's office with me right now!" She turned to Sesshomaru and her demeanor changed. "What's your name?" Her tone was much gentler.**_

_**"S-Sesshomaru," he stuttered.**_

_**"Sesshomaru? Okay, follow me." She looked at Jakotsu. "Who are you?"**_

_**He looked at Hojo for a second. The teen was staring at him as if trying to tell him to save himself. "I'm his friend." He nodded over to Hojo.**_

_**"Alright. Come on."**_

_**They walked into the office and the woman had Sesshomaru sit away from the other two as she talked to the principal. He didn't dare look over at the other two. They were talking quietly to themselves. Neither of them glanced at the white-haired teen because if they did then one of the office people would notice.**_

_**The principal called Sesshomaru in first. He talked to him and asked about what happened.**_

_**"All Hojo did was punch me," he said quietly. He figured it would be okay to say that much since the other lady had already seen it.**_

_**"Why were you guys in that classroom? And why did he hit you in the first place?"**_

_**Sesshomaru kept silent and just stared at the floor.**_

_**"They won't hurt you again."**_

_**Golden eyes darted up.**_

_**"Tell me what happened so I can do something about it, Sesshomaru."**_

_**Oh, he wanted to. The boy was ready to break down and cry. He was about to talk about the beatings, about the rape, about all the pain they had caused since he moved there. But he couldn't, he couldn't allow himself to snap. His control was dangerously close to shattering though. They talked a bit more and Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He ended up telling the man about all the beatings he had endured from them since coming to the school. After listening to everything the boy said, the principal called Hojo and Jakotsu in. Sesshomaru was told to wait in the office again.**_

_**After everything was done, Hojo and Jakotsu ended up being expelled. The principal called Sesshomaru's parents and asked them to come down. Once they did, he explained everything their son had told him. It wasn't until they were back home that they talked about it.**_

_**"Sesshomaru…" Kimi said sounding heartbroken. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"**_

_**The boy glanced at his father for a brief moment. "I didn't want to trouble you guys."**_

_**"How long has this been going on?"**_

_**"…Since school started."**_

_**They had a very long talk after that. He ended up telling them about how he got bullied by everyone, not just Hojo and Jakotsu. He didn't tell them about what happened in Hojo's car or in that classroom, he doubted he ever would. When he was finished, Kimi said there was no way he would go back to that school.**_

_**Sesshomaru was soon taken out and put into another school in the area. He didn't have a better experience though. People from his old school talked to the students at the one he currently was at…and before he knew it, he was being bullied again. It wasn't nearly as bad as before but that still didn't make it enjoyable. The only good thing was that he hadn't seen Hojo or Jakotsu since that day in the office. He always feared that they were lurking nearby though.**_

_**Everything was weighing down on him and soon he started coming home very stressed. Kimi noticed and questioned him about it.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she asked.**_

_**"Nothing," he mumbled.**_

_**"I see you stressed out all time. Tell me what's bothering you."**_

_**"…It didn't help."**_

_**"What do you…"**_

_**"Everyone in Shikon is friends with each other. Practically the same thing is happening to me at this new school."**_

_**"Sesshomaru…"**_

_**Inutaisho then walked into the room. He looked at his son then at Kimi.**_

_**"What's going on?" he asked her.**_

_**"…Sesshomaru, could you go upstairs? I need to talk to your father."**_

_**The boy stared at him. He knew that his mom would tell him that he was still getting bullied. But would he even care? Sadly, Sesshomaru already knew he wouldn't.**_

_**"Yeah, okay," he mumbled as he stood up.**_

_**Inutaisho's eyes narrowed a bit. "What?" he asked. "Did he get in trouble?"**_

_**"No, he didn't," Kimi told him.**_

_**Sesshomaru just glared at him before leaving to his room. **__**He eavesdropped on his parents' conversation. His ear was pressed against the door as he listened.**_

_**"No!" the man said. "We're not doing that."**_

_**"Why not, Inutaisho? Can't you see how unhappy he is?"**_

_**"All he ever does is cause problems."**_

_**"He can't help that all the kids pick on him, even after changing schools. You know what we have to do."**_

_**"We've been doing so well since we got here. Things are great at work and we've been happy."**_

_**"That doesn't matter if Sesshomaru isn't happy. That was all before we found out about what's happening to him. Do this for your son."**_

_**A silence followed and Sesshomaru knew that his father didn't care. He didn't give a damn about Sesshomaru, as long as he was happy then that was all that mattered.**_

_**"Let's talk to him about it first," Inutaisho finally grumbled.**_

_**"So you agree to it?"**_

_**"I didn't say that. Let's just see how he reacts first. Call him."**_

_**When Kimi called for him, he obediently went downstairs. They sat him down and said they had something important to discuss.**_

_**"What is it?" the boy asked.**_

_**"Me and your father have been talking…" Kimi started. "We hate to see you like this…we can't imagine how much pain you've been going through."**_

_**"Yeah, I hate it too…"**_

_**"That's why we were talking about it. Maybe this town just isn't right for us. Sesshomaru…how would you feel if we moved?"**_

_**"W-what? I…"**_

_**"Do you want to leave or not?" Inutaisho asked impatiently.**_

_**"Yes…" Sesshomaru spoke softly.**_

_**"Okay, Sessh. That's all," the woman said. "He and I have more to talk about then."**_

_**Sesshomaru went back to his room. He didn't bother eavesdropping anymore, he was too busy with his own thoughts.**_

_**It was over. There would be no more taunting, no more hitting, no more torture from Hojo and Jakotsu. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered everything they had done to him. What had he ever done to deserve it?**_

_**'Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I did do something to deserve it.'**_

_**"Fuck," he cried out loud. Was he really such a bad person? But how could he be? He never tried to be so awful. 'Why me? Why did this happen to me?'**_

_**"It's not fucking fair!" he shouted as he kicked wall.**_

_**The voices downstairs stopped but he didn't realize it. Then footsteps came up and he didn't notice those either. Both of his parents walked in. Sesshomaru stayed silent then focused his eyes on his father. The boy knew that the final decision of moving was left up to him.**_

_**"Please…" he whispered brokenly, gaze still on him. "I don't want to stay here. I can't take it."**_

_**Inutaisho looked at him and Sesshomaru couldn't see the hidden pity in his eyes. "Your mother and I have already talked about it. We're going to look for a new place tomorrow."**_

_**…**_

_**That was the best thing the man had ever said to Sesshomaru. The boy was taken out of school the next day since they'd be moving soon anyways and then they started house searching. It didn't take long before they found a place in a town about an hour away. Sesshomaru was thrilled by it but Hojo and Jakotsu were still plaguing his mind.**_

_**He wanted to know why those two did it. Why him? Why did all of those students choose him to ruin? He couldn't get the images out of his head. They haunted him the most when he slept and it was hard for him to get even a couple hours without waking up. It was taking its toll on him.**_

_**Finally, it was only a day before they would leave. It was a cool evening so Sesshomaru took a walk to try to clear his mind. Those horrible thoughts still harassed him though.**_

_**'I need a drink,' he thought frantically. 'Just…anything.'**_

_**He ran home, hoping he could somehow get some. When he reached his house, he was prepared to tear the cabinets apart to find any alcohol. But he had to force himself to stop. His parents were home.**_

_**'I'll just wait till they go bed.'**_

_**When they finally fell asleep, he quietly searched. They had gotten rid of most of it but Sesshomaru found the couple of bottles that were hidden. He emptied out a water bottle and poured some from both bottles of alcohol so his parents wouldn't notice. He then went to his room and sat down in front of his door. He opened the bottle greedily and tipped it to his mouth. He stopped though and put it down. He suddenly felt…guilty.**_

_**Sesshomaru knew he couldn't keep doing this. Drinking only solved things temporarily. But he didn't know what else to do right now. Thoughts of Hojo and Jakotsu were about to overwhelm him. He picked the bottle up again.**_

_**'I'll just make this my last time.' He wouldn't drink to hide from his problems anymore after this.**_

_**Before he took his final drink in Shikon, he begged himself desperately to forget the hell Hojo and Jakotsu had put him through. Then he drank and fell asleep on the floor.**_

_**…**_

_**In the morning, Sesshomaru woke up with a terrible headache. He looked around and then remembered what had happened last night. That promise he made to himself…he would keep it. Besides, they were moving today. It was time for him to be happy, he would be able to start again. Humming to himself, he began packing the rest of his things.**_

_**A couple hours before they left, Sesshomaru was completely submerged in thought. Everything that Hojo and Jakotsu had done to him was on his mind. There was something off though and Sesshomaru didn't even know it. He was only thinking about all the insults and beatings. What happened in Hojo's car and in the classroom seemed to be gone from his memory.**_


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Sesshomaru simply stared at the floor, he couldn't face Inuyasha. How would he react to all that? For a long time, they were both very still.

"Inuyasha," he said breaking the silence. "…Are you mad at me?" He was afraid of what the answer might be. A hand grabbed his own so he slowly raised his head.

Inuyasha was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. The black-haired teen hugged him and stroked his hair. "Why would I be mad at you?" he whispered. "I'm mad at those two fuckers for what they did to you. I love you, Sessh. I swear I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."

Sesshomaru bit his lip. Ever since his memories came back, it was hard to keep his emotions under control. "I love you too…and I know you'll protect me."

"I'll always be here for you."

"And me for you too."

The two boys softly kissed. Inuyasha leaned back when they were done and Sesshomaru sat with his back pressed to his chest. Arms wrapped around him protectively and he closed his eyes as he rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"They need to pay for what they did," Inuyasha quietly growled. He kissed the boy's cheek.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed. "They deserve whatever they get." He started imaging different things that could happen to Hojo and Jakotsu. It started with them just being beaten but it progressed until they were practically dead. The youth gasped in shock at his own evil thoughts then sat up.

"What's wrong, Sessh?"

"N-nothing."

Inuyasha sat up too and rested his chin on Sesshomaru's shoulder. His hands sat on the thinner waist then Sesshomaru put his hands on top of his.

"Let's go for a walk. I think it'll help me a little."

"Okay."

They stood and walked downstairs. The violent images came back and scared Sesshomaru. He didn't really want to do those things, did he? Even if those two deserved it…he had never been someone who enjoyed inflicting harm on people.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, which snapped him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Come on."

"Hey, is something wrong?" Inuyasha said to him once they were outside.

"No. Well…okay. Up in your room and just before we left I started picturing what we'd do to Hojo and Jakotsu. The images got really violent and it scared me. Even after everything they did to me, I don't want to kill them…but those thoughts were so brutal."

"Well…you want revenge on them. It's not surprising."

"Am I an evil person?"

"Far from it, Sesshomaru."

"Even with the things I think about?"

"Even if the thoughts are violent, those two did terrible things to you. They deserve whatever they get, right?"

"…Right."

They stayed out until the evening, the walk helping calm Sesshomaru down. When they were almost back at his boyfriend's house, he asked a question.

"Inuyasha, what do we do now?"

He stopped to answer him. "Whatever you think is the right thing to do."

"But I don't know what the right thing is. How do people handle stuff like this?"

"Well, what they did is illegal. You could go to the police."

"No!"

His eyes widened slightly over his reaction. "Why not?"

"There's no point. They won't do anything. They'll just say the gay guy regretted having sex with them."

"I don't think they'll say that."

"They won't help because I'm gay. They'll think I agreed to it or that I enjoyed it."

"No, they won't. They deal with this kind of stuff all the time."

"I don't care. I don't want to. No…"

"Okay, you don't have to."

"I'll think about what I want to do."

"Just tell me when you know or if you want to talk about it."

"I will."

When they made it back to the house, it was still empty.

"Hey, Inu. Where's your mom?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "She should've been here already."

"Oh, weird."

They stayed at his house for a few more hours. It was getting late and Sesshomaru knew he should probably go home. He reluctantly stood up.

"Inu…I should probably go home now."

"You don't really think you're going home, do you?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I kind of have to."

"To Inutaisho? No way."

Sesshomaru really didn't want to go. After everything that had happened earlier that day, the last thing he needed was to be harassed by his father. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"But if I don't go…he'll be mad," Sesshomaru argued quietly.

"He can't do anything if you're not there."

That was true but he'd have to go home eventually. But when he did, the boy would probably be more stable and able to handle Inutaisho.

"I guess I'll stay the night then."

Inuyasha embraced his boyfriend. "Good."

"I need to call home though."

He frowned a little. "What if your dad picks up?"

"I'll call my mom's phone first. If she doesn't answer then I'll call the house."

He called his mom and it rung a couple of times before being answered.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," a deep voice said coldly.

The boy bit his lip before speaking to his father in a clipped tone. "Where's Mom? I called her phone for a reason."

"She's not in the room. Now where the fuck are you? I want you home now." Although his words were rough, his voice didn't sound too angry yet.

"No, I'm sleeping out tonight." He was just about to hang up when the rage rose in Inutaisho's voice.

"Where the hell do you get off not listening to me? You'd better get your ass home right now. Where are you? Wait, I know. You're with that fucking boyfriend of yours, aren't you? I knew you were lying when you said you weren't with him anymore. You wait, boy. Just you wait."

Sesshomaru couldn't put the phone down now. He was listening to every word the older male said and in his fragile state, it terrified him.

"Sessh," Inuyasha whispered. "Hang up."

"You disobedient…I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated more firmly. "Hang up, now."

"I swear, the minute you get home…"

Sesshomaru never heard the end of that sentence. He looked at his boyfriend who now clutched his cell phone after ending the call.

"I told you to hang up," he said. "You don't need to listen to what that bastard says."

Sesshomaru suddenly grasped the other teen's shirt and buried his face in his neck. "He's going to find me and torture me. He'll fucking kill me."

"Shh. No, he isn't." He stroked his soft white hair and kissed the top of his head. "That won't happen. You're safe here."

He took him to the couch and they both sat down. Inuyasha leaned closer to him and caught his lips in a soft kiss. The black-haired teen pulled away and nuzzled his neck in comfort. A smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips from the affectionate gesture. They moved to lie down and he relaxed in his boyfriend's strong arms. The two eventually drifted off to sleep.

…

_Sessh was lying on his back with Inuyasha kissing him. Somehow all of their clothes were already off. They were in a bedroom though Sesshomaru didn't know whose. The boy's cock was hard and very excited for what was to come. Inuyasha starting biting and licking his neck as a hand reached between Sesshomaru's spread legs. He threw his white-haired head back and moaned. He tilted his head forward again to look at his lover. His eyes widened and he was instantly horrified. Instead of looking into Inuyasha's violet eyes, he was staring right at the face of Hojo. The smaller boy screamed._

Sesshomaru awoke just as he thudded onto the floor. He kept still as he tried to slow his breathing back to normal. His eyes were shut and then he felt a hand on him.

"Get away!" he shouted as his eyes sprang open. _Hojo!_

"Sessh, it's me!" Inuyasha told him.

He stared at him. "Fuck, Inu. That dream…it was so real…"

"It's okay," he whispered. "It was just a dream, nothing real."

Sesshomaru explained what it had been about. Inuyasha looked a little worried. It was three in the morning now and they decided not to go back to sleep. They were already wide awake, there was no point.

"Yasha, let's leave for a little bit," Sesshomaru suggested. "Will your mom care?"

"As long as she doesn't find out…" Inuyasha told him.

They quietly opened the front door and left in his truck.

"You got anywhere in mind?" Inuyasha asked once they were on the road.

Sesshomaru looked out the window while he answered. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Let's go to Shikon."

* * *

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yeah, it truly is disgusting. X(

**God of Insanity:** Haha, I know who McGonagall is, I'm Harry Potter geek. XD Yeah, I used to not believe that people could actually repress memories but…the human mind is a very complex and capable thing. My view on it has since changed. I've never been through anything that traumatic so I think it'd be wrong of me now to say people aren't capable of it. Oh, I know what you're talking about with the woman in New York. I had to do an essay in English about an article some guy wrote about the murder and then we watched some video about it. Eh…in simple terms, the world is fucked up. So I leave this on that happy note. =D Hehe, thanks for the review.

**LordOfTheWest:** Thanks! And that's awful. =( Well, hopefully the people who did that to your friend will pay someday.

And to the rest of my readers…hello. I thought I had more than three reviewers, but oh well. I guess you guys are on vacation or just busy. Eh, it happens.


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Shikon? Why?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied truthfully. "I just want to…"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"It'll be fine. Come on, it's three in the morning. It's not like anyone will be out to see me."

"I still don't think we should."

"It'll be fine. We'll just drive around for a little bit."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine…it's like an hour away, right?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I know where it is."

As they arrived closer to their destination, Sesshomaru started thinking that Inuyasha might have been right. It was true that nobody would be around, but the white-haired boy knew that bad things always happened in Shikon.

They exited off the freeway and in a few minutes they were there. Sesshomaru's heart was beating fast. He gave his boyfriend directions since the teen didn't know the area.

"Turn right," Sesshomaru directed at an intersection.

"Where's this lead?"

"Depends…left goes to the school, right goes to my old house."

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Um…left."

He turned again and soon they were in front of Sesshomaru's old high school. The boy just stared at it. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, the other teen close behind. They sat on the curb across the street.

Sesshomaru regretted this, it was a mistake to come here. Looking at the place where he endured so much torture made him feel even worse. Suddenly, he was filled with a deep burning anger. He stood up, eyes narrowed, and began to walk down the street. Inuyasha followed him confused and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha was shocked by the outburst. "What the fuck, Sessh?"

He didn't answer though.

"Get back over here!" Inuyasha told him.

"Don't order me around, asshole."

The black-haired teen shook his head and decided not to get mad. He knew they shouldn't have come here. Sesshomaru's mind was probably racing with horrible memories. He ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed him. The golden-eyed male struggled.

"Let go of me!"

"No. We're going home, Sesshomaru."

He picked up the teen with some difficulty and dragged him back to the truck. He buckled him in the passenger seat then got in on the driver's side. As Inuyasha put his key in the ignition, he noticed that Sesshomaru had slumped back into the seat. He was looking out the window with a tired expression on his face. He chose not to question Sesshomaru right now. The boy was probably stressed out. As they drove closer to the freeway entrance though, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Now what?" he asked. He still wasn't looking at Inuyasha. "Should we go to school today to face them or just stay away for a while?"

"Are you ready to face them?" Inuyasha asked.

"…I'll be fine."

"Will you really?"

"I don't want to seem like some little bitch that's scared of them. If I don't go then they'll know—they'll _think_ they have power over me."

"…I'm not letting you go to school today."

"Uh, excuse me? I'll go if I damn well want to."

"No, you won't. Fuck them. Who cares what they think? I'm more concerned about you feeling better."

The boy glared. "Whatever."

Inuyasha leaned down and placed a kiss on his pouting lips. "I know you're secretly glad I'm not letting you go…if you weren't, you would've put up more of a fight. It's okay though. Silly, I know you well."

"Hn. Believe what you want."

"Fine, I'll let you blame it on me. I love you."

"…I love you too. And I'm sorry about being such a dick earlier."

"It's fine…you're under a lot of stress right now."

"I still shouldn't have acted that way."

"Don't worry about it. It's understandable. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good." He smiled at the boy. "Now let's get the fuck outta here."

…

Once they were on the freeway, Sesshomaru's head started hurting. He curled up on the seat as best he could and fell asleep. When he woke up a little while later, he was being carried.

"Yasha?" he mumbled half-asleep.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. "I was trying not to."

"Oh." He rubbed his eyes and let his boyfriend continue carrying him. They went upstairs and Inuyasha laid him on the bed. He jumped next to him, resting on his stomach.

"I think I might have to go home today," Sesshomaru told him. He looked at him and saw him frown.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom will be worried. I'm pretty sure Inutaisho's working today so things should be okay…"

"Does your mom hate me like Inutaisho does?"

"No. She doesn't know that much about you actually."

"Does she know that we're dating?"

"Only if Inutaisho told her which I doubt. I never really talk to her about stuff like that…"

"Why does Inutaisho know?"

"That first night you took me home, he barged into my room and I just ended up telling him."

"Oh. But she'd be fine with us, right?"

"Yeah. She'd probably be really happy about it."

"You need to get your mind off everything that's happened so you can relax. Is your mom home?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you getting at?"

He grinned. "We should go to your house later on."

"What?"

"Yeah. You said your mother wouldn't care. Introduce your boyfriend to your mom."

"Hm, alright." He smiled and ran a hand through the other's black hair.

…

Around seven he called home just to make sure that when he brought Inuyasha, only Kimi would be home.

"Is this you, Sessh?" the woman answered. She sounded worried.

The boy called from his boyfriend's phone so the lie he was about to say would work. "Hi, Mom," he said quietly.

"Where have you been? Your father told me you were out sleeping at some guy's house that you barely knew. Why was your phone off? Do you know how worried I've been?"

He sighed but he had expected a bunch of questions. "I was sleeping at a guy's house, but I know him really well. And my phone was off because the battery died. I'm sorry for worrying you. I thought Dad would tell you. I tried calling you, but he answered."

"You still shouldn't have just slept out like that."

"I'm sorry…I had to work on a project with him for school. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You can't just run around and do whatever you want."

"It won't happen again. I won't sleep out like that and if I do I'll call…"

"Fine."

"So is it just you at home?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. Actually, I want you to meet someone after school."

"Is it the guy you spent the night with?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Sessh."

The boy hung up and tossed Inuyasha's phone back to him. He had said after school even though he was ditching today because he still had to pretend he was going.

"Happy?" he asked. "You get to meet her."

"Why yes, I am," Inuyasha replied.

…

Sesshomaru was nervous as they sat parked in front of his house. It was already late afternoon.

"Come on," Inuyasha told him.

"No," Sesshomaru stubbornly said.

"Come on."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

The boy sighed. "I'm nervous. What if Inutaisho comes home?"

"It's barely after three. You said he works until later in the evening."

"Yeah, but what if he decides to come home early?"

"Does he do that a lot?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru knew he probably sounded a little irrational but he couldn't help it. The violet-eyed teen opened the truck door. He put one leg out and saw that his boyfriend wasn't budging. Suddenly, he grabbed Sesshomaru and yanked him out on his side of the truck.

"Ow," the boy whined. "Thanks, you ass."

He smirked. "No problem." He grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him towards the house.

After Sesshomaru unlocked the door, they walked into the quiet living room.

"Mom?" he called out. There was no answer. "Hm…"

"Maybe she's taking a shower or something," Inuyasha suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

He showed Inuyasha around then they sat in the living room. A few minutes later they heard Kimi's footsteps coming down the stairs. She stopped when she saw the two teens.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, mom," Sesshomaru greeted. "This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

The teen stood up and shook her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you," he said.

"Hi, Inuyasha. I'm Kimi."

They spent the next few of hours at the house. The boys helped the woman with dinner then they sat down and ate together. Inuyasha and Kimi got along nicely, Sesshomaru was happy about that. Once it started getting late, Sesshomaru became worried. Inutaisho was going to be home soon.

"Um, mom?" he said after he and Inuyasha helped clear the table.

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

"Inuyasha and I should probably get going…"

Inuyasha looked over at him and realized why they had to go.

"Why?"

"We promised my mom that we'd be home when she got off work," Inuyasha lied. "She wanted to get to know Sesshomaru better."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you boys later then."

Sesshomaru's boyfriend and mother said bye to each other. He told Inuyasha to wait outside for him though because he had to talk to Kimi. After he left, he spoke to her.

"Hey, mom…can you not tell dad about today?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"You know how he is. He doesn't even want me having a boyfriend." He wished he could tell her the real reason. If the man found out that he brought Inuyasha over there then he'd probably be beaten.

"Sesshomaru…you're the way you are whether he likes it or not. I know he won't be pleased at first but I still don't think there's any reason to hide it from him."

"Please…can we just not mention it around him?"

She sighed. "Fine, if you really don't want to then I won't."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Uh…you don't care if I stay out, do you?"

"You can if you want, I guess."

"Alright. I'm gonna sleep over at Inuyasha's house then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, mom."

He joined his boyfriend out in the truck and as they drove, told him what he had said to her.

"You don't care if I spend the night again, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Course not," Inuyasha answered.

"Well…I think that was a nice break from everything that's been going on."

"Yeah. I think that went pretty well."

"My mom liked you a lot."

"Heh, how could she not?" He smirked and got out of the truck since they were now at his house.

"Thanks, Yasha…" Sesshomaru murmured as they sat down in his bedroom.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything these last couple of days. Things would be a lot worse if you weren't here with me."

He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. We'll get through this and everything will be better. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru had the urge to feel the other male's lips on his own. He kissed him softly then parted his lips. He could feel Inuyasha's hands roaming over his back. He gripped his boyfriend tightly. He didn't feel any anxiety here. Here, there were no bullies, no bad memories. He just felt happy to be with Inuyasha for now and didn't think about what lied ahead.

* * *

Thanks LordOfTheWest, God of Insanity, DarkAngelJudas, ajj7sunhawk, and Midnight Hacker for reviewing. XD

I'm very stressed out about school right now, so I'll probably be up writing for a long time tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll even update another story in a few hours! Well, I need a distraction and writing usually helps so...yeah. =D


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

The two continued to kiss until Inuyasha pulled away. But it was only to move his lips to Sesshomaru's neck. The amber-eyed male sighed pleasantly before tilting his head to the side. Inuyasha gently pushed the boy down onto the bed. He continued teasing the skin on his neck before moving back to his lips. He pushed his tongue past them in order to taste and explore him. When they broke the kiss to breath, Inuyasha spoke.

"Sesshomaru…are you okay with this?" he asked.

Golden eyes stared up at his face. "If it's with you then yes, I'm okay with it. I trust you…and even though what Hojo and Jakotsu did was horrible…you're not them." He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and held him close to his body.

"Just tell me if you wanna stop," Inuyasha whispered before pushing Sesshomaru's shirt up his torso.

He did away with it completely then latched his mouth onto one of Sesshomaru's nipples. The boy arched his back. Inuyasha stripped him of his pants and boxers while he pleasured him with his mouth. Then he sat up and took off his own clothes. He reached over to grab something out of his dresser. Sesshomaru looked and saw that it was a bottle of lube. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body for what was about to come. This wasn't like the other times, he didn't feel anxious and he didn't think his body would tense up too much.

"Ready, sexy?" Inuyasha asked as he coated his fingers.

The boy nodded and spread his legs. The slick digit penetrating him made him tighten for a moment but he quickly relaxed.

Inuyasha stretched him until he had three fingers pressing in and out of his boyfriend. He took them out and smiled at the disappointed sound Sesshomaru made. He coated his erection with lube then positioned himself. Looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha saw no reason to stop and so he carefully slid into the boy.

When Sesshomaru finally told him it was alright, he started thrusting. He didn't pound into him roughly though, he wanted to make slow passionate love to this hurting boy.

The golden-eyed teen was glad that Inuyasha was taking things slow. As they moved together, he didn't feel used and he wasn't reminded of Hojo and Jakotsu. No, right now he felt loved and wanted, and if he was ever going to get past everything then he needed feelings like this.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Both males could feel their releases building up. The one on top showered Sesshomaru's neck and collarbone with light kisses while continuing to pump at a steady pace. The white-haired teen moaned and tilted his head.

After a few more thrusts, the pressure became too much and Sesshomaru came between them. His muscles clamped around Inuyasha's dick and he too climaxed. After they both calmed down, Inuyasha lied on his side and brought Sesshomaru close to him. He ran his fingers through his soft white hair.

"I love you, Sessh."

"I love you too, Yasha."

After a few minutes, the couple was able to fall into a light sleep. Sesshomaru felt calmer than he had in days.

…

In the middle of the night, Sesshomaru woke up. He felt warm and sated. Looking up at Inuyasha, he smiled. The other teen was starting to come around too.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey," Sesshomaru said back.

They sat up and put just their boxers on, not seeing the point in putting on clothes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. It's late so we can either stay here and be quiet or we can sneak out again," Inuyasha told him.

"Do you mind if we just stay here tonight?"

"I don't mind."

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed so Sesshomaru pounced on him. He laughed as they both fell back.

"Oh, yeah. We're supposed to be quiet, huh?" the white-haired teen whispered.

"Well, if my mom's asleep then I doubt we'll actually wake her."

"If? Hey…what if she came in your room while we were asleep?"

"So?"

"So? She would've seen us both naked! What's the first thing someone thinks when they see two naked people in bed?"

"Sex."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but his boyfriend just laughed.

"Oh, come on. I doubt she did, Sessh. And if she did…well…fuck."

"Hey, I don't enjoy the thought that she possibly saw us in bed together."

"Believe me, neither do I. Sure we'll find out tomorrow though."

"…You like teasing me, huh?"

"It is pretty fun. But seriously, I really doubt she came in here."

"Hn…fine then."

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled…you wanna watch a movie?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, let's go downstairs then."

They put on pants and shirts then went into the living room. Inuyasha held Sesshomaru on the couch, a blanket draped over them.

"Hey, Inu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah?"

"…What do you think we should do tomorrow?"

The protective male tightened his grip a little. "Are you ready to face them? I mean, there is a chance they wont' be there tomorrow but still…"

"They most likely will be there."

"How about we just wake up in the morning and if you feel like going we will. If you don't then we won't go."

"Okay." Sesshomaru relaxed after that. He didn't have to stress out about his decision until the morning.

* * *

I swear, I'm just gonna go outside and fucking SCREAM. XD This chapter is short but I promise to have the next one posted by tonight (it's pretty much finished, I just have to read it over).

**God of Insanity:** Hehe, guess I was too slow to get something done that night. But I did work a lot on that "one-shot" that I'm _still_ not finished with. Let's see, it's at 43,985 words. O_O; Bah, one of my teachers was a prick too. Ugh, so the grades for last semester are finally in and I wanted to cry when I saw mine. High school was fine but the college classes I was taking…I ended up getting two D's. WHAT THE FUCK? I never get D's, especially in college classes! -_- So now I have to take even more classes this year if I wanna transfer next fall as an upperclassman.

Haha…sorry. I didn't mean to rant a bunch about school, I'm just frustrated right now. Hehe…thanks for reviewing the chapter.

**LordOfTheWest:** Thanks, I'm trying! Hehe, and no, Kimi isn't mean like that. She knows Inutaisho and Sesshomaru don't have the best relationship. And I will update soon! By tonight in fact! =D

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yup, and hopefully he'll be able to sort all this chaos out and have even more days like that.

**Hacker:** Hehehe, I swear I just wanna write a parody of this story and Away From the Dark and just have all these things like burning down the school in there. XD Especially AFD since you've all given me such wonderful ideas on how to dispose of Naraku. Haha!

**Wolf B:** Well, thank you very much. =)


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, hardcore bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I want to go today."

Sesshomaru stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes as he informed him of his decision.

"And you're sure?" the older teen asked.

He nodded. He had to go back eventually and the longer he put it off, the longer he would stress out about it. He slowly got ready and stayed quiet. Inuyasha tried to get him to talk but he would only answer with a couple words. They were almost late to their first class.

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered.

"Do you want me to meet you here after class?"

"No. I'm not some little bitch who needs protection." His voice was slightly sharp.

"I know…I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

He felt bad for his tone afterwards. Inuyasha was just trying to look out for him. He walked into class and took his seat. As soon as he did, Rin asked where he had been the day before.

"With Inuyasha," he answered, not wanting to explain further.

"There's been a lot of talk about you, Inuyasha, and Naraku."

"Oh, yeah?" He sounded uninterested but it was only an act. He worried that Naraku told everyone what Hojo and Jakotsu did to him.

"Everyone has been saying that Inuyasha got beat up bad. And I heard that you got in a fight with two guys from Shikon that you used to know."

"That it?"

"Yeah."

"We get in a lot of fights." Sesshomaru shrugged. "What of it?"

"Did Inuyasha really get it by one of those Shikon guys?"

Sesshomaru didn't want to say and he was sure Inuyasha didn't want him telling anyone. "Eh, ask him about it." He knew that his answer practically gave Inuyasha away but he wasn't sure what else to say. He wished Rin would stop asking him questions but she didn't. Eventually he told her that he was tired and didn't feel like talking at the moment.

She finally stopped and let him sit quietly. Once the bell rang, the two walked to their second class. Sesshomaru wasn't looking forward to it.

Their other friends immediately bombarded Sesshomaru with questions. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He needed to save all of his energy for Naraku…and Hojo and Jakotsu. He knew they were probably around just waiting to find him. He didn't even want to really think about them.

"Who was that Jakotsu guy that came up to us the other day?" Kohaku asked.

Sesshomaru almost felt like screaming. "Just a guy from Shikon," he answered. The boy was tempted to just walk out of the classroom.

"Okay, I think that's enough, guys," Rin said to them. "He's tired, just let him be."

They listened and Sesshomaru was grateful. When he went to his next two classes, he was on high alert. Those two could have been roaming around anywhere. Naraku could have been too but he wasn't the golden-eyed teen's main focus. By the time lunch came, he was really stressed. He should have known the nosy students at school wouldn't leave him alone about the fights. He should have prepared himself for that.

He practically stomped to where all his friends were. Inuyasha was already there talking to someone. He dragged his boyfriend to stand up and then they went outside to the field. There were a few freshmen there, but the area was mostly empty.

"Did everyone harass you for information?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru sighed. "They do the same to you?"

"Pfft, yeah. Most of them talked about how I got my ass kicked."

"What'd you say to that?"

"That Naraku's a fucking liar."

"Haha, I have a feeling that didn't work too well."

"Heh, it didn't. You still okay?"

"Besides all the annoying rumors going around…I'm fine. I was kind of worried that Naraku would tell people what those other two did to me back in Shikon…"

"I haven't heard anything about that."

"Me neither. I'm glad. I haven't even seen any of them around. Have you?"

"Nah. A couple of Naraku's friends but no one important."

"Eh, guess I'll find out if he's around or not soon."

"You're going to math?"

"Yeah. I've missed so much class, I'm surprised I'm not in trouble yet."

The bell rang and the couple reluctantly stood up. It was time to find out if Naraku had anything planned.

...

"Sesshomaru," his math teacher stated. "You're late."

"That's how you greet me after I've been gone?" the student asked.

The class snickered and the adult became angry.

"Just sit down and don't talk."

He did so silently and noticed that Naraku wasn't in the room.

It just posed a bunch of questions. Did that mean he was lurking around? Were Hojo and Jakotsu with him? Why didn't he come? Was it to catch Sesshomaru off guard?

Class passed by in a blur. Sesshomaru was physically there but his mind was busy with other things. Then the hour was over.

"Sesshomaru, I want to talk to you," the teacher said.

"Okay."

He handed the boy a paper with all the work they'd done in class. His grade was at the top. He was failing and not at all surprised.

"You never do your work, you talk back, and you're always missing class."

"Yeah."

"Is something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are there problems at home or here at school?"

"Why would you care? You hate me."

"I don't. I don't like the fact you slack off and talk back. But if there's some sort of problem or I can see something's wrong, I'm going to ask about it."

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's all then. You can go."

"Can I have a note?"

He wrote one and then Sesshomaru left. That had been really strange, especially since he thought the man hated him_._ He brushed the situation off though and continued to his last class. Once he handed the note to his teacher, he took his seat in the back with Inuyasha and Rin. Before they could utter a word he told them that Naraku hadn't been in math. Sesshomaru was glad for that, now all he wanted to do was get through the next hour and go home. Well, he didn't want to actually go home but he couldn't stay at Inuyasha's forever.

When class was over he and Inuyasha went to his truck. Sesshomaru was kind of slow about it but his boyfriend already knew why. He just drove him home and parked out front.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sessh," he said.

"Bye," the white-haired boy told him.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a few moments and then Sesshomaru got out. Only his mother was home. For now anyways. He greeted her then went upstairs to his room. The boy needed to be alone. The fact that Naraku, Hojo, and Jakotsu hadn't been there was actually bothering him. Rin had told him in their last class that Naraku wasn't at school yesterday either.

He wished he knew what they were planning next. He also wished for a beer, a shot, or any form of alcohol. Booze wouldn't help him now though, he knew that. He had to be strong and get through this without it.

The golden-eyed teen lied down thinking sleep might help him. He couldn't force himself to drift off though. Instead he ended up just lying there for a long time into the evening. That was when Inutaisho came home. It was when the front door shut that Sesshomaru remembered the other night. The man had been angry when his son called him on the phone. Sesshomaru paled as he realized that his father would make an excuse to come see him now.

The boy heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. Inutaisho barged in without knocking but Sesshomaru didn't move. He closed the door then walked closer to his son.

"The other night…" the man started. "I told you not to stay out, but you did anyways. Then you had the nerve to sleep out again? Boy, you're gonna get it tonight."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sesshomaru said pathetically. "Go away!" He was slapped across the face.

"Shut the fuck up before your mother hears. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

They both knew the answer. He slapped the younger male again then grabbed his hair and dragged him to stand up. Sesshomaru couldn't go through this right now, not with everything else going on.

"You bastard, leave me alone."

"No." Inutaisho punched him in the stomach. "You deserve this for being bad." He hit him again and watched as he fell to the ground on his knees.

The boy mumbled something from his place on the floor. He was clutching his stomach with his head hung down.

"What was that?" the man asked evilly.

"Please…stop." He hated himself for being so weak, but he was desperate for this to end.

Inutaisho knelt down and pulled his hair so he was looking at him. Tears had managed to escape Sesshomaru's eyes and trail down his face. There was so much hatred inside him towards his father. Their eyes met for a few seconds and Sesshomaru truly thought the man would stop torturing him.

Instead Inutaisho laughed then shoved him onto his back. Pain-filled amber eyes closed at that point.

"What? Can't even look at your daddy?" He stood up and kicked him in the side. Then he continued to hit him. "Had enough yet? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes…"

"I'm sure you haven't." He walked over to the door anyways. "Just remember that every time you disobey, it will result in more discipline." Then he left.

Discipline? That was discipline? Sesshomaru thought that was some fucked up discipline then. After a few minutes the boy pulled himself off the floor and fell on his back onto the bed.

He fell into an uneasy sleep after that, exhaustion from the beating making it easy. It was during this time that he was able to escape the pain of his father's punishment, the stress of all his memories, and the confusion over what his tormentors had planned for him next.


	25. Chapter 25

WARNING (this story will contain the following): homosexual relationships, minor heterosexual relationships, major OOCness, AU (modern times), sex scenes, abuse, bullying, uke Sesshomaru

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up. His entire body ached, his stomach especially. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his mirror. He lifted up his shirt and saw bruises forming. The door opened to his surprise and he quickly covered himself back up. He had assumed that it was the middle of the night, but it was only late evening.

"Mom?" he said once he turned around.

"Hey, Sessh," she greeted as she closed the door behind her. She sat on his bed. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He sat next to her.

"Something seems different about you lately. At least when I actually see you. You haven't been home that much. How come?"

"I don't know. Just spending time with Inuyasha and stuff."

"You know you can talk to me if something's wrong."

"I know."

"So what did your father want?"

"Huh?"

"He came in earlier to talk to you. What about?"

"Nothing."

"I know you two don't have the best relationship…is he the reason you've been staying out?"

"…No."

"Sesshomaru."

Of course he was the reason, but Sesshomaru knew he couldn't tell his mom that. It would crush her. He figured he should just learn to deal with his cruel father, no matter how badly it hurt.

"It's nothing, Mom. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I know you very well, I can tell when something isn't right." She sighed. "Look, if you want to talk I'll be here for you." She stood up and was about to leave.

"Mom."

She turned back around to face her son, hoping he would tell her. "Yes?"

In that moment Sesshomaru almost came out and told her everything. He just barely held himself back. "Thanks."

She smiled sadly. "Of course. Anything for you."

After she left, he curled up onto his bed and tried not to cry. He hated himself for lying to his mother and for allowing Inutaisho to hurt him. He didn't know what to do though. No matter how much he wanted Inutaisho's torment to end, no matter how much he wanted his mom to make everything better…he just couldn't say anything.

He tried forcing himself to sleep but it wouldn't work. Nothing could go easy for him. The boy ended up lying in the darkness for hours. Eventually, he fell asleep but a little while later he woke up terrified. His eyes darted around looking for his father. Inutaisho had been in his nightmare…he was the nightmare. The darkness was scaring him more so he sat up and turned on the lamp. Tears slowly started to burn at his eyes and he stared down at his lap. Each one that fell made him hate himself more and more.

_I'm so weak…_

He was weak for allowing Inutaisho to hit him. He was weak for allowing Naraku to torture him. He was weak for never stopping Hojo and Jakotsu from taking advantage of him. He cried harder not realizing that he could be heard through the silent house. By the time the thought crossed his mind, it was too late.

The door to his bedroom opened. His eyes widened and he froze. Once he realized he had tears on his face he wiped them away, but it was no use. Kimi quickly went to his side. He could see Inutaisho standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru, tell me why you're crying," she said gently.

He wanted to, but Inutaisho's presence was intimidating him. The boy couldn't see him since his mother was holding him, but he still felt his evil energy.

"Come on, Sessh. It's okay. I just want to help."

He shook his head.

She turned to her husband. "Inutaisho, maybe he'll feel more comfortable with just one of us."

The man didn't want to leave since he wanted to know what Sesshomaru would say. He had to leave though otherwise it might look suspicious. "Alright," he said calmly.

The door closed and Sesshomaru looked around to make sure if was just him and his mom. His heart was racing and he wished he could suddenly disappear.

"Now will you tell me? Please, I hate seeing you like this," Kimi whispered.

"I can't," he cried.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Does it have something to do with your father?"

He said nothing.

"That's it, isn't it? Do you two fight when I'm not around?"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from nodding slightly.

"Does he try to get you to break up with your boyfriend?"

Again he nodded.

"What else? Does he say mean things?"

Another nod.

"Is that the reason you're crying?"

He shook his head this time.

Kimi stroked his hair. She wished he would actually speak but at least they were getting somewhere. "Is it part of the reason?"

He nodded once more.

"What's the part you're leaving out? Please, Sessh. Tell me."

He took a shaky breath and gathered the courage to tell her only to lose it a moment later. "No…"

"Don't leave me worrying like this. If it's something your dad's doing then please let me know. I'll take care of it. I won't get mad at you, I just want you to be happy."

"…You won't believe me even if I do tell you."

"Why wouldn't I? I know you wouldn't lie to me, not in this situation. Come on, Sessh. It's okay."

"He…he…"

"Your father?"

"Yeah…" The last of Sesshomaru's control finally snapped. "H-he punishes me…when I'm bad. He says I deserve it." He closed his eyes. "Do I really deserve it?"

Her eyes were wide. "Deserve it? What does he do?"

A cry escaped the boy's throat. "He…h-hits me. And tells me…that I deserve it."

Kimi said nothing as she held Sesshomaru to her tightly. He sobbed in her arms as she processed what he told her.

The man she loved was their son's abuser.


End file.
